


Forgotten God

by Brixildleon



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Books, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a dangerous cinnamol roll, Bucky wont take your shit, Chill, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, God!Steve, History Lessons, How Do I Tag, I will add more tags in the future, Libraries, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Please be gentle, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve is a dick at first, Temporary Character Death, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, all in one my friends, english is not my first language, he will get better, musical fanfic, musical fanfic!!!!, slave!Bucky, this is part of a bigger work (i hope), what is freeddom, what is happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixildleon/pseuds/Brixildleon
Summary: When the extremes collide, the result can be the one you expected the least. An eternal god and a mortal slave will find themselves tangled in a journey where they will learn the true meanings of happiness and freedom after starting with the wrong foot, having to learn from one another while enjoying the culture of the Ancient Egypt. Will this journey lead them to understand and feel more intimate concepts?





	1. Welcome to Menfis

**Author's Note:**

> so hey guys, I am Birxil :D and this is my first fanfic ever and i decided to make an ancient egypt au with my otp, Stucky. so I hope you enjoy it. if you guys like it, let me know please so i decide if i continue with this becuase I´m planing to do an entire series of Stucky. Also, for the ones that like history of ancient egypt, like i do, i will leave in each end note of each chapter a fact about this culture. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!! 
> 
> this is a musical fanfic, then, at some point of each chanter you will see *Play song* with an url that will lead you to a song wich you can listen while you read a part of the fanfic. in some cases you will see *Stop Song* due to the trama, in others you can just keep listening until you want. it will usually be one or two songs per chapter and they will be mostly located at crusial parts of the chapter. 
> 
> if you like this please comment and leave kudos. :D have a nice day.

***play song***

**[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgHOPMoaIvk&index=3&list=PLTtIBTmP7kef_YvuHE2W-OMXbLkJdScqW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgHOPMoaIvk&index=3&list=PLTtIBTmP7kef_YvuHE2W-OMXbLkJdScqW) **

The sun raised from the horizon lighting the entire city of Menfis and beyond, warming the sand from the desert while the wind molded the dunes of the destiny to a new day in the world of the mortals. Miles and miles of desert connected the greatest structures that were given by the new dynasty of pharaohs. The sun toke over the pyramids of Giza tracing every angle of the blocks; the sun toke over the Sphinx and gave a new spark to her eyes; the sun toke over the sacred Nilo river where water and fire met in a dance of complementation. And it was that same sun that woke the people of Menfis, a calling for their everyday labors whether they were governing the city like the pharaoh in the top of their hierarchy, were he could be the closest to the gods in his temple, sitting in his golden chair, surrounded by luxuries and compliments; or whether they were advising the pharaoh and leading the religion of the entire city like the priests, meant to translate the words of the gods in rituals with candles and smoke that will raise their pleads to the stars where said gods lived; or whether it was to get up from their bed  in their simple house made of wood and clay wearing their common outfits and go to the market to sell their fruits and fabrics to gain their lives or to serve the priests and pharaoh as slaves just like any other common person in the city. The sun woke up every person, except for one...

The halls of the Temple of Ptah were as amazing as the entire building itself, located in the center of the city. From outside, you could contemplate the magnificent entrance with two big walls divided by the door in the middle. In the inside, the columns were made with granite and stood high till the roof located 20 meters over the floors. The torches lighted the places were the sun couldn’t establish his dominance but where the sound of singing voices of a started ritual could. A young slave was running through these same halls after he slept more than he was allowed to when the sun didn’t wake him up. The sound of his sandals in hurry resonated in the passage. He was trying to fit his white toga having in mind that today was a very special day for the priest and the pharaoh and probably the entire city, and, of course, he was late.

 When he reached the ceremony room, he notices everyone was already in their positions. There was the priest standing in the border of the entrance to the room and behind him were two lines of his slaves with their heads down waiting for their entrance and, as he had predicted, there was his spot at the end of the left line. He walked at a silent and fast speed towards his spot. When he did place himself, he heard the voice coming from the women with fire red hair in his right:

“Bucky, why the fuck are you late? The priest is going to kill you.”

Bucky sallow hard because he knew that was totally possible.

“Shut up, the ceremony is starting” he answered

***stop song***

And just like if he had cared about the beginning of the ceremony, the singings stopped and the priest started his journey to the altar in front of them. The two lines of slaves followed his owner. Bucky toke what he could of his surroundings. The richest and most powerful people of Menfis were sitting at the sides of the room surrounded by two or three slaves each. The walls of the place had inscriptions of the history of Ptah and other gods, the instructions of this and different ceremonies.

When the priest reached the stairs that lead to the ceremony platform above everyone else, the slaves stopped and changed their positions and sat down on their knees in horizontal lines facing the platform where the priest now was. The ceiling had a square hole just above the ceremony platform where the only sunlight came through. A stone table toke place in the middle of the platform where the mortals could put their offerings for the gods. The priest had a toga decorated with various precious stones in bracelets, necklaces and earrings that shone a rainbow under the sunlight. The priest itself was an old man with a blond grey hair, his skin was so pale that you could see the blood under it making it a skin redder that anything. His name was Alexander Pierce and was the most important priest in the entire city making him also the pharaoh’s favorite.

“As you may know,” Pierce started with the palms of his hands facing the sky “today is a very special day, today is Ptah’s day and we will be welcoming one of his sons so we can show our creator our devotion by treating his descendant as what he is, a god… with everything said, we shall star the calling.”

***play song***

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVeMYVYdFzM&index=1&list=PLTtIBTmP7kef_YvuHE2W-OMXbLkJdScqW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVeMYVYdFzM&index=1&list=PLTtIBTmP7kef_YvuHE2W-OMXbLkJdScqW)

With the instruction given, the drums began their passive tempo with low beats that resonated in the entire room. They were followed by the flutes giving higher notes in a mysterious melody. The chorus of women gave the last detail to the song.

Bucky felt sick, it always happened when he was at a ceremony, but he didn’t want it to end, because that will mean that Pierce will have a talk with him for arriving late that will end up in him being punished… like always, so he rather that feeling and the ceremony.

The music was reaching a crescendo which meant that the moment of the truth was arriving. The priest was kneeled in front of the offers table giving his powerful and magical prays that will allow the god to descend to the world of the mortals.

As the music became louder, the prays also did. Bucky was becoming more and more nervous. Bucky felt the entire room was spinning. The music was now as loud as it could and the singers were moving side to side in the middle of their trance. People around gave their own prays. The drums were pounding, the flutes were more frenetic, there were bells ringing. He was going to faint. A hard noise shut the entire room drowning it in complete silence.

***stop song***

In the center of the offers table a strong and tall man with golden blond hair was bent down with a knee and a hand on the surface of the table. Two gold wings emerged from his back stretching after the journey and the god rise his face to revel a pair of sky blue eyes. He stood up, his strong shirtless chest was there for everyone to see, and, oh, Bucky did. <<in the name of Ptah>> was all Bucky could think. He had never seen a god before. Were all of them this handsome? Of course they were. They were gods. Bucky kept analyzing the god. In his neck was a thick necklace with beautiful patterns, the bracelets in his arms defined his muscles, his skin was a little tanned, not much to hide his true pale color.

The god directed his eyes to Bucky, that was when he noticed he was staring way too much. He quickly snapped his head down with a shiver down his spine, but he couldn´t help noticing the implicit darkness in those blue eyes, full of something he didn’t identify.   

“God of perseverance” Alexander broke the silence as he stood up always with his head down “son of Ptah, guide of warriors and soldiers, is a pleasure to have you here with us, your faithful servants. Welcome to Menfis, god Steve.”

The god Steve didn’t say anything, or even looked at the priest, his sight was mapping the room and its walls. He toke a confident step forward that made Pierce step aside. He kept walking and went down the platform stairs with confidence and intimidating everyone in the place. He looked around at the people with disgust in his eyes, but kept saying nothing. The priest followed behind and said.

“The celebration will start in –“

“I need a slave” the god said for the first time letting his voice impact strongly in the wall of the chamber ignoring what the priest was saying.

Alexander reminded quiet for a moment “oh- oh, yeah, my apologies” he turned around to point his slaves “please, pick one of my slaves, they are the bests at Menfis”.

As the god approached, Bucky felt his palms sweating. the eyes of the blond go were heavy in all of them.

“I will take this one” the god announced.

Bucky turned his head side to side to see who the god had picked but he didn’t see anything, he lifted his eyes a little to see the god standing in front of him with blank almost bored face. Did the god pick him? What the Duat was going on?

“em, sorry your highness, but that slave-” Pierce started.

“I said, I will take this one!!” the god snapped making everyone flinch in the place. Bucky felt his heart race, this was terrible, he was a terrible slave, the god should listen to Alexander, but instead, the priest lowered his head again and mumbled an apology. “stand up.” He commanded Bucky. He felt his legs were going to betray him but he managed the task. The god turned around to Alexander. “so, where is my fest?”. Pierce signaled with his hand for the god to follow and both started walking towards the exit.

Bucky was still frozen in his spot, he totally was out of place.

“hey! You going to stay there all day?!” the god growled. Bucky snapped out of his trance. “for Horus, you are useless” the look the guide of warriors was giving him show disgust and that was it. Following the steps of the god and the priest, Bucky realize gods weren’t some kind angels, and he knew that, serving this god, was going to be the worst nightmare of his life.


	2. Shake you out of the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, people, there is going to be a verbal fight in here. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided I will keep writing this, so here it goes :D

It turns out, Bucky was right… it was a nightmare. The celebration of the arrival of the god started little after the ceremony and now people was enjoying the amazing fest full of different fruits, meats and vegetables that the guests were devouring like a pest. In the middle of the room a group people were dancing at the beat of the drums laughing and having a lot of fun shaking the long fabrics of their outfits. Bucky saw them with innocent envy, he really loved to dance, to feel the music in his feet and in his arms, to feel that freedom of moving how you wanted. Dancing made him happy, but no. No. Instead he had to be at the front, next to this brat of a god he learnt to hate in the past hours.

First, he told Bucky he was useless. Well, excuse me, but he works hard trying to serve right, maybe he sometimes messed up everything but at least he tries. Then, arriving at the celebration, the brat told him everything a slave should do in the presence of their owners, “never look in the eyes”, “don’t move unless you are told to”, “do everything your owner tells you as fast as you can” and other bullshit. The worst is that, this brat was talking to him like he was some idiot, pausing and asking “understood?” with wide eyes, like Bucky didn’t know all those things since 9 years ago when he was 13 and became a slave. After giving his rules, the brat sat down in the big and ostentatious chair above everyone and since then, he has been spilling his drinks without caring. When he noticed the beer or juice in the floor he will shout “Clean this now!!” followed by some comments about how his slave is to slow and dumb and other rudeness.

This time, the only difference was the drink, it was wine, Bucky wasn’t sure. Anyway, he was as usual cleaning it kneeled at the feet of the god listening to all his glorious stupidity.

“for Horus, could you be a little slower?” the brat didn’t even do sarcasm right. “c´mon, I can´t wait all night for you to clean this” there was a moment of silence between them. Bucky heard more wine spilling next to him and saw the metal cup purposely incline to spill its content. “oh, now you have to clean that too” if Bucky didn’t like this god before, he now totally hated him.

Bucky lifted his head to glare at the god of brats (mistake #1) and found the god was also glaring in return (mistake #2), Bucky hold his gaze with the man like a contest trying to make holes in his skull (mistake #3), the god raised his cup and spilled the rest of the wine in Bucky´s head (GAME OVER).

Bucky´s eyes couldn´t go physically wider. The wine was running all over his shoulder-long hair he liked so much and into his face. He licked his lips to make sure that this was really happening and the flavor of fermented grapes confirmed it. WHAT THE DUAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS DUDE?! He hadn’t feel this humiliated since he was a young and naïve slave, and now some guests were staring at them mumbling things under their breaths. 

“clean” the god ordered. And this time Bucky kept his mouth shout and his eyes in the floor. If just by glaring he received wine all over him, he didn’t want to know what will happen if he snapped at this man. Maybe he will be killed, but at this point he saw the option better that spending more time with this god (ok, he was exaggerating). After he finished cleaning the floor, he assumed his hair and clothes (and his everything) should be clean, and he was about to when the brat interrupted “no, you stay like that”. This was totally insane…The rest of the celebrations was just as slow as before and Bucky noticed he was starting to smell weird.  

Around one in the morning the god muttered “this celebration is shit” and stood up. Immediately the priest was next to him.

“your highness, are you leaving us?”

“isn’t it obvious?” he kept walking with Bucky following.

“let me lead you to your room…” Pierce said.

They walked the hall leaving the noise of the party behind. They turned right in an intersection and Bucky saw a 3 meters tall door with a golden frame and beautiful patterns. That must be the room. Alexander open the door and let the god inside. Passing the door Bucky knew he had never seen such an elegant place.

***Play song***

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTuS_Qf5_jk**

The furniture was beautiful but simple and there was a table with more food than Bucky could ever get for himself. The bed was big and seemed soft with excess of pillows with varied sizes and colors. Four wood columns raised from each corner of the bed connecting with each other above. White translucid curtains fell above the columns protecting the bed from the outside world locking anyone inside from the cruelties of the world. There was a balcony where you could see the entire city with the lights of candles like fireflies. And from there you could also see the cold, midnight desert. The wind entering through the balcony made the curtains dance a silent song. Bucky was hypnotized by the movement of them.

“I will need more water for the night” a voice broke his meditation and snapped his head to see its origin. He found the god talking to Pierce who gave a small bow and left. The god made his way through the room without paying much attention to it, like it was nothing. He made his way to the balcony and Bucky stayed in his place.

Under the moonlight the god´s hair seemed lighter, his muscles defined but tired and his skin seemed blue. Actually, everything of him now seemed blue. The god placed his hands in the clay railing and sighed not looking at the city but further, to the sky and the stars. Bucky understood, the god didn’t want to be here. Bucky knew that feeling. He contemplated the man under the moon rays. A few moments pass.

“don’t stare” the voice traveled with the air to Bucky´s ears and he almost apologized, almost, so he lowered his eyes to stare at his feet.  

The door opened again, the fire-red haired girl from earlier was caring a bowl. Bucky met Natasha when they were little, she was already a slave when Bucky became one and she was the one to help him adapt to the situation having in mind what lead him to be a slave in first place. They became really close friends with the years, they helped and toke care of each other, they were almost siblings.

The God of perseverance walked to Natasha and demanded a cup with water. She grabbed one cup and poured the water in it. The god snatched away the cup and brought it to his lips. The next instance, he spat the water all over Natasha´s face.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!” the god was utterly furious, he threw the cup that smashed in a wall.

Bucky knew Natasha to well. He knew she was going to snap. She was also utterly furious. If she did something stupid, she was going to be executed. Bucky couldn’t let that happen. She toke a mid-step forward before Bucky stood in the middle of the two mad creatures.

“Natasha, Natasha,” she was trying to move Bucky away so she could prove god´s immortality wrong, Bucky had to hold her by the shoulders “Natasha!” she looked at him “calm down, don’t do anything stupid, c´mon” he didn’t let her answer and drag her to the door. At the entrance, she glared at him. Bucky knew that what she meant with that “I´ll be fine, now leave” and with that he closed the door before something went out of his hands.

He sighed facing the door trying to calm himself down because he was also extremely angry. One thing was that this stupid god did things to him, but other really different was that he did things to his family. He was considering finishing Natasha´s purpose.

“I will order her execution in the morning”

Bucky saw red.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he couldn’t believe he said that to the god, but now that he said it, there was no harm in continuing.

“what did you say?”

“I said: What. The. Fuck. Is Wrong Whit You?” he turned around to look at the face of the ungrateful brat. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure of his fists.

“who do you think you are?” the eyes of the god were wide as plates.

“oh, I´m a fucking slave, but that doesn’t mean you should treat my friends and I like shit”

“I´m going to demand your execution too!!” the god tried to intimidate.

“well then do it!!!” of course Bucky didn’t mean it but it was convincing enough to see the god´s face was cracking with the answer. He started walking to the blond while talking and the god walked backwards “Do it now! Because I rather dying than having to spend another moment in a world with gods so ungrateful and rude like you. You think you are the only god so powerful with wings and everything?! Well, let me tell you there are a lot of gods! You are not special, you are just pitiful, and you know it and you try to hide it putting everyone else down. Is despicable how you think that is a demonstration of power and how, having everything, you don’t appreciate it while others work their hearts out to have a meal.” They had walked to the balcony and the god was trapped between the railing and Bucky “You” Bucky pointed with the finger “are just a sad god”.

***Stop Song***

The silence toke over. Bucky was panting after his speech. If he was going to die, at least he died defending and saying what he thought and not silenced. The face of the trapped man was the one of an animal about to be killed. His eyes were as wide as possible, his mouth hanged open but no sound came from it, his eyebrows were almost touching his hair line.

A sound of metal broke the moment and Bucky stepped back to see the god had extended his golden wings. Bucky backed a little more expecting the worst, and when the god saw he had more space, he jumped.

Bucky reach the railing and saw how the god ascended in a desperate flight to the sky. He hadn’t expected that at all. He saw how the figure flew away. The god was sooner or later give his sentence, but for know he was just leaving.

Bucky should go and wash the wine in his hair away, he totally forgot it for a second.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:  
> Egyptians had a really varieted diet including meats fruits and vegetables. Also, beer was consider the national drink and he wine was exclusive for rich people. 
> 
> In other news:  
> the song I use for this chapter is actaully taken from Captain America: the Winter Soldier ost. The song´s name is The Winter Soldier by our dear composer Henry Jackman who happens to be the same composer of Captain America: Civil War, Kingsman: the Secret Service and Wreck-it Ralph.


	3. From Your Immortal Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side of the coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have notice that every new chapter is longer than the last. whatever, I´m sorry if I´m late. here is chapter 3 with the special apperance of our dear Falcon.

***Play song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0ahB25FJ6o> **

He flew. And flew. Without a direction or purpose. No destination. He flew up and down and turned around when he felt like. The wind was cold and made him shiver, but it was peaceful. The desert under his wings was lonely and remind him that he was too, but it was peaceful. The sky above was dark blue with starts like holes in a fabric letting the light inside and it made him nostalgic, but the sky was also peaceful. Everything was peaceful… except for him. His mind was a hurricane, and it was populated by demons that never shut up and there was no light, it was pure darkness. He was sweating and his wings were frantic trying to keep his flight. He was panting and the freezing air seemed to have forgotten his lungs. His muscles were burning and he didn’t know how long he had been flying but he kept going. This shouldn’t decontrol him so much. They were just words. _Words that describe you!_ He kept flying trying to reach something unknow. It was just a slave who said them. _A slave that read you like a book!_ Without knowing, the flying man lose altitude and the dunes were closer. The panting was becoming stronger.  Those words weren’t true.

_BUT THEY ARE!_

A dune tangled in one of his feet and he stumble. Pathetic. He rolled down it and his entire existence was covered in sand. When he stopped, he could taste the sand in his mouth. He coughed trying to get rid of it.

When the taste decreased, Steve lifted his head and saw the desert around him, he was still alone. That phrase was rolling over and over again in his head. _You are a sad god._

“I´m not a sad god”

_Yes, you are… and you know it._ That whisper answered. Steve shook his head and a pair of hands braced his skull.

“I´m not” he saw the stars above, “I´m not…”

_Sad._

“no.”

_Yes._

“No!”

_You are!_

The little air in his lungs came out in the form of the most broken and desperate scream. It lasted what seemed an hour, just screaming, contracting his muscled from the force of his screams until everything hurt and even like that, he kept screaming, he breathed a little and kept screaming. No one was around and no one could hear him so, there was no point in holding himself. There was no point in anything.

Steve tumbled in the sand without any force left in his body, mind or spirit, with his limbs stretched feeling the surface of the place and his face and palms looking at the constellations.

_I´m sad._

***Stop song***

He took a deep breath compensation for all the air he hasn’t taken in the last few hours and stood up, he couldn’t stay in this desert forever. He turned to the direction where he knew the city of Menfis. He gave a ste- wait, is it really a good idea to return? That slave that had broken his masks was there and – oh in the name of Ptha! He had threatened him with death… and his friend! But the slave had said he rather die than been in a world with gods like him.  Steve now could see all the rude, stupid things he has done in the human world, not just tonight but a lot of times before. Things that could lead someone to have such suicidal thoughts. No he definitely wasn’t going back to Menfis, he needed to be at home, or at least at the place he thought was home.

Steve extended his wings again and flew to the stars. While he gained altitude, he gained speed and he passed through the clouds and the little air up there became colder and colder until he passed the last layer of air and found himself getting closer to the city of the gods. It was a big rock that emitted a bright white light that mortals couldn’t look at without being blinded. The closer Steve got, the more he could detail the form of his city. There were big temples that were used as houses and there were obelisks in each corner of the monticule. Every structure was mainly build in metals, ones so uncommon not even humanity had discovered yet. 

Steve arrived at the entrance, where two enormous columns raised with encryptions telling the history of the city and the creation of the world with drawings of chaos, darkens and light. He walked pass the columns and the main square without bringing much attention to himself, after all he wasn’t supposed to be here, and he went to his house locates near the border of the city where the rock of the floor ended and the infinite space started. He liked that place because from there you could see earth, but Steve couldn’t remember the last time he sat down to contemplate life and death in that stage world, it was probably when he was in his firsts decades as a god.

He walked through his house without paying attention to the metal walls or the luxurious furniture, or the ornaments full of precious rocks, and he sat down in the border, letting his feet fall in the abyss and he saw the earth, so peaceful. He sharpened his eyes looking for something. He wanted to see something but he didn’t know what it was. He saw Tebas, then Menfis. The thing he was looking for was in Menfis. And he saw the temples. No, that thing wasn’t there. And he looked in the houses of clay and wood, everyone was different even though they were of the same material and each one told a different story. He looked in every house. In one of these ones, a young slave with dark hair was tumbled in the floor… sleeping over a pillow with a bed sheet that was no longer covering his entire body. It was a mess, the limbs were spread in random directions and Steve could notice the strand of saliva coming from the slave´s mouth, and even like that, the slave also seemed, peaceful...

That night, Steve couldn’t sleep, he kept thinking about those words, that slave, Menfis, being a god, everything was running in his mind.

When Ra woke up the sun, Steve was already again at the border of the city watching the earth. He looked for the same house. The slave was still there, still sleeping just in a different random position, he stayed like that almost an hour. Steve looked at the sun, if he wasn’t wrong, the slave should have woken up 30 minutes ago, but he waited and kept watching the slave in his deep sleep. 

The slave shifted in his sleep to be in his side he stayed like that for a second. His eyes flew open and the next second, he was in his feet running around his house looking for his clothes and his shoes and everything. Steve knew this guy was a total mess. He saw how the guy got out of his house running through the crowd of people in the streets to get to his destination. What was his name again? Ahg, Steve didn’t remember. It was something with B. emm… Ben? No, no. it was something like Bunny? He should have pay attention when he introduced himself in the celebration instead of being an asshole.

Bunny (he will stick with Bunny for now) arrived at the temple and saluted his coworkers. Everyone was doing their duties and that redhead of before (the one he also said was going to be executed) approached to Bunny. Steve sharpened his ears to listen to their conversation.

“I don’t know what I´m going to do with you” the redhead said rubbing his face with a hand.

“I´m sorry, Nat, I over slept” Nat (ok, now he knew a name) glare at Bunny and he sight, “Last night wasn’t easy” his voice was low now.

“Did the god gave you a hard time?” she seemed really pissed off. Bunny looked around for extra ears.

“He is gone”

“what? Why?”

“Lets say I snapped at him and he just – flush” he gestured with his hand Steve´s departure.

“I don’t know if I should be proud or mad at you. Are you insane? He can order your execution”

“I know, he threatened me, but he is gone, we have some time”

Nat raised an eyebrow “we?”

“ehh… never mind, we have things to do” Bunny avoided the question. Steve felt curious about why Bunny didn’t explain that Steve also threatened with Nat´s execution, but he let it go.

The rest of the day, Bunny did several things. First, he helped cleaning the ceremony room, then the halls, some furniture, even Steve´s room. The slave was totally avoiding the Priest to prevent questions about the lack of presence of the god, but it wasn’t enough, the Priest approached and Steve could almost see the seat in the slave´s forehead. Steve found himself nervous too. Were they going to punish Bunny? After all it wasn’t his fault.

“I need you to go to the marketplace” the priest said holding a piece of papyrus in his hand. Bunny seemed surprised.

“eh… yeah sure” he grabbed the papyrus and ran away avoiding any other comments.

In the market, Bunny went from placed to place buying the things the priest wrote down. Steve saw how comfortable Bunny was in the environment. He laughed with people, and tried to get better prices. The slave also helped an older woman to carry her things. The slave enjoyed the place and saw with curiosity the strange things travelers brought from distant lands. Bunny seemed to have a perpetual smile no matter the humble life he had or that he was a slave. Bunny seemed happy. Happy…

And Steve found himself hypnotized by that energy the slave emitted, it felt warm even from thousands and thousands of kilometers away, but it made the guy look relaxed, like everything was possible. Like-

“Hey dude” a voice called from behind Steve. He turned around taken aback to see his best friend, Sam. “I didn’t know you were here, aren’t you supposed to be in earth?” He seated next to Steve.

Sam was the god of caring, and it fitted him with perfection. He always knew what to say and maybe that was why he was Steve´s best friend having in mind the god of perseverance was a mess.

“em… yeah is that…” Steve didn’t know how to explain.

“never mind” Sam free him of his explanation. “what are you doing?”

“I´m just watching earth” Steve pointed and Sam also looked.

“I see” and they fall in a comfortable silence. 

Watching the slave still at the market, Steve remembered his words one more time. _You are a sad god_. And asked himself if every god was sad. He never got the chance to ask another god if they were sad because he was too focused with himself. That should change, now.   

“hey, Sam” the other god hummed as a signal that he was paying attention “are – are you happy?” Sam faced Steve with confusion in his eyes “you know, like… you like your life? you like being you?”

“well, yes. Of course, sometimes I don’t like somethings but in general I´m really happy” he gave the shiniest smile. It was Steve´s time to hum turning to see again the earth, “But I guess you aren’t” there was no point in denying the statement, after all, Sam was his only friend and they knew everything about each other.

“how am I supposed to be happy?”

“I´m afraid I can´t answer that question” he stood up “but I´m sure you already know who can give you the answer” the other god placed his hands in Steve´s head guiding his sight to earth and Steve saw how the slave was buying the last things of his list.

“I guess I do”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY: 
> 
> unlike other cultures where gods lived in their own cities or kingdoms (example: Olimpus in Ancient Greece), in Ancient Egypt, the gods lived among people and they had nothing like a world for thier own. In this story, I added a city for the gods due to the trama. 
> 
> In other news:  
> this chapter´s song is part of the soundtrack of the movie Arrival. Has anyone see it? because I love this movie and if you guys wanna talk about it, call me. ;D


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is good to start all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey my people, how you doin? here is chapter 4, do you think our dear god will be brave enough to look for help for his sadness? we will see ;D

It was a long day. He woke up and worked. Yeah, that was it, but working implied: cleaning the temple (every hall and room), go to the market to buy supplies, then help with the food, spend some time at the crops, going to the stables to feed the animals and one of the horses tried to eat his hair, lets not mention satisfy the stupid Priest´s wishes,  and, finally, going to his humble house at one of the poorest neighborhoods in the entire city (he was a simple slave after all), and that meant crossing the city walking. But he wasn’t complaining, after all, he was alive. Around four or three days ago, some god threaten him by ordering his execution and he had go completely nuts and started to ramble shit to the god. He was definitely dead. But then the god left and never came back. Every second, Bucky was more convinced that the god will never return and that made him happier.  

He arrived at his house. The entrance was simple. The door was made of wood and was locked with a system of wood boards. The walls were beige and of clay. The place was small but it was enough for him, after all he was there just to sleep and sometimes eat in some free time his owners gave him.  

He moved the wood boards to unlock the door. A man was looking through his things. A thief had entered to his house. He will steal everything Bucky had, that wasn’t much, but it was all he had. As a grown man, he did the most reasonable thing.

***Play Song***

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CkAl_WqGpE>

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Bucky grabbed the closest thing to him (a board) and threw it at the thief “ahhhhh!!!! Get out of here!!!!”

“ahhhhhh!” the thief whined when the board hit his head and turned around to face Bucky.

After the board, a pillow, a vase, a spoon, were thrown at the robber while the brunet made his way in to the house and kept screaming like someone was torturing him. He just kept throwing things. He wasn’t even looking where they landed, he wanted the thief out.

“Hey! Hey” the thief said trying to call Bucky´s attention.

“get out of here you thief” the thief managed to dodge a plate flying directly to his face.

“hey! Is me, is me!! Is Steve!!” Bucky stopped with a knife about to be thrown. Steve? Who the fuck is Steve? He didn’t even know that much people apart from Natasha and his coworkers. He placed his eyes in the thief. A pair of blue eyes were waiting for his next move with his hand up high showing no threat. Great, it was the brat. Bucky shifted his weight in one leg and rolled his eyes.

“uhg, I rather that you were a thief”

“wha-“ the god didn’t finish the question before he had to dodge the knife thrown at him “OH MY PTAH!! Clam the fuck down, Bunny!”

“who the hell is Bunny?!”

***Stop song***

There was a second of silence both holding their sights at each other.Steve´s mind was running at a hundred miles per hour. He swallowed hard.

“your name isn’t Bunny?”

“oh my Ptah! Is Bucky, asshole!” the now-Bucky was about to throw the fork. Steve covered his face protectively with his arms.

“shit! shit, I´m sorry! I´m sorry” he stilled a moment waiting for the impact of the culinary instrument but it never came. He picked his head over his arms and found the brunet staring at him with a frown.

“you came here to order my execution?”

Shit, right, Steve´s threat. He had really fucked it up. Yeah, he had to fix that if he wanted Bunn-Bucky´s (BUCKY´S*) help. He composed himself.

“oh, no, no, I came here to make a deal” apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“get the fuck out of here” in a second the slave was pushing him from the back to the door of the house.

“what?”

“I don’t want anything to do with you, you aren’t going to execute me, great! Then get out of my house and my life” they reached the exit.

“no, please, listen to me” the god turned to face Bucky inside the house trying to get in again.

“good to know you are ok, now leave me alone, wadaeaan” and just like that the brunet slammed the door almost hitting Steve in the face (again). But it wasn’t just random that he was the god of perseverance. He doesn’t give up.

“ugh, c´mon, listen to me, please” he knocked the door with the side of his fist.

“I have listen enough of your bullshit!” the voice from inside said.

“uhg…” the god rubbed his face with both hands and talked to the door, “look, I know I was a total asshole- ”

“oh, yeah, you were” Steve sighed.

“-and I shouldn’t have said all the thigs I said. I am really ashamed I threatened you and your friend with execution. I wasn’t thinking what I was saying because you are right”

There was silence in the other side of the wood.

“Bucky, you were right about everything, I _am_ a sad god”

“And this is the part where I should feel sorry for you?” the voice teased.

“Well, no, but, please help me, I need to learn to be happy and you can teach me” he almost pleaded.

“What makes you think I can help you with that?”

“Because I have seen you” he blurted. Ok, that was the worst thing to say.

“In the name of all the gods, you are a total stalker!!!” the slave screamed “get out of here!”

“no, no, no, I´m sorry” the god was mentally kicking himself “no, please, I didn’t mean to be a stalker, I was just curious” he rested his head on the door. “please, I need you to help me…”

“why would I do that?” the voice sounded a little convinced.

“I will do anything” Steve said hopeful.

The door opened and almost made the god fall inside the house. The slightly smaller man was narrowing his eyes at him.

“what is anything…?”

“anything” he assured. He was expecting an answer and the slave was making holes in his skull with his eyes. Some moments passed.

“ok, I will help you” he moved aside from the door to let Steve in.

“really?” the god said surprised.

Bucky rolled his eyes “yeah, yeah, but I have my requests”.

“yeah, ok, anything” Bucky raised an eyebrow and kept staring at him. He held his fist high, Steve was totally sure the guy was going to punch him in the face, he probably deserved it, but then the slave raised his thumb and started counting.

“first, you will talk to the Priest so he can let me be around with you, I don’t want to be executed” Steve nodded fast “second,” he raised another finger “I won´t call you ´your highness´ or ´god´ or any other thing like that. How can I call you apart from that?”

“Steve”

“That will work. Third, I´m a slave I don’t have money, you will pay for everything we need” a nod from the god came “You will have to apologize to Nat, a _real_ apologize, not some shitty apologize”

“of course!”

“and finally… you have to apologize to me”

Steve was about to ramble his apologizes when Bucky motioned him to stop with his hand.

“no…” there was determination in the brunet´s eyes, “kneeled”

Steve had never done this. Kneeled in front of someone? Much less a mortal. For a second he felt humiliated, a lot. Then he remembered everything he made to the guy, to his friend and the humiliation of kneeling changed to a humiliation for making all those things, so, if Bucky was asking him to kneel and apologize then he was going to do it. There was always a first time for everything. He sighed and placed one knee on the dirty floor and then the other one. He looked right in the grey eyes (wow he hadn’t notice that) of the slave.

“Bucky, I –“

“ok that will be fine, lets go” and then Bucky was walking out of the house. Steve stayed in the floor a moment processing what happened. “hey, aren’t you coming?” Bucky called from outside. Steve walked fast following him.

They first went to temple. The journey was silent between them but their surroundings, Horus, this was something else. The noise of the city was just… a lot. There were people talking, screaming, whispering playing music. There were animals, a lot of animals, some of them dead, other alive and making a lot of noise. It was difficult for Steve to walk, he had bumped into five people and the reactions varied from “oh, sorry” to “don’t you fucking see were you are walking?”. Apparently, his disguise worked because no one treated him like a god.

He had chosen to put on some normal toga and he contracted his wings leaving the drawings of them in his back. Like that, no one would notice him, and it worked, even Bucky thought he was a thief at first.

He watched how the slave walked so easily through the crowd. His movements graceful like Steve saw a few days ago.

They arrived at the temple, where they found Priest Alexander. Steve made up an excuse for his absence, something to do with god´s business and power of the stars and the cosmos… actually, he just rambled around until the priest was so dizzy he just accepted Steve´s excuses. Then the god explained that he will need Bucky for some personal business and that he didn’t want anyone else to bother them. Maybe that sounded kind of weird, because the priest looked at them with suspicion, but he gave a nod, is not like he could have contradicted the demands of a god.

When the chat with the priest ended. Bucky guided the way to the kitchen where the rest of the slaves should be having some fun for the end of the day. Bucky entered first and he was greeted with high fives, smiles and laughs. Nat reached Bucky and pulled him into a hug. When Steve crossed the entrance, the silence took place in the room. Steve had changed into his normal clothes to talk to the priest, so now everyone could recognize him. At first, everyone had surprised face that then they lowered to look at the floor in a bow. Steve felt that everyone in the room feared him, of course they had seen him before. Bucky sighed long and loudly.

“em, Nat,” the redhead looked at his friend “can we talk? In private?”

Natasha followed the to the hall were the torches were already lighting the place. Bucky spoke first.

“so, Nat, Steve here wants to apologize to you for everything he has done” he gestures with his hand the god. The slave felt like he was dealing with kids where Steve had stolen a toy from Nat and now he had to ask for forgiveness. But this was more serious, so, Steve had to apologize no matter how childish it sounded. Nat crossed her thin arms in front her chest waiting for Steve´s words.    

“Look,” the god started “I know what I did was something pretty serious, but I was being stupid, I shouldn’t have…” he breathed in and out remembering what had happened “spitted the water in your face, or treated you bad or threatened you, I did something really bad, you really don’t deserve that.” He relaxed his shoulders “I understand if you don’t want to, but it would be a blessing I don’t deserve if you could forgive me” the silence fell. Bucky was a little impressed, did this guy practiced that in front of the mirror. Well, he did it right, it sounded sincere.

The redhead slave stared at the god with blank eyes, never letting any emotion out.

“fine…” she said almost hesitantly, Steve´s eyes were huge “I forgive you…” she stepped closer as intimidating as always, invading the god´s personal space. It didn’t matter the height difference or the status difference, Steve was sweating under the woman´s sight. “But if you do anything else, specially to Bucky, I swear to Ra I will prove gods´ immortality wrong with you” Steve swallowed “understood?” he nodded franticly. She turned around and walked again to the kitchen leaving the two men alone in the hall.

Steve sighed relieved. It felt nice that she had forgiven him. He looked at Bucky for any approval in his apologize. The guy had his eyes in the floor and gave a small nod. They started to walk side by side to the exit of the temple. The environment felt heavy between them and Steve didn’t like that. He tried to joke.

“uff, is she always like that?” he gave a nervous smile waiting for the slave to answer but he just received a nod again… ok, the guy didn’t want to talk, fine, Steve understood.

In the entrance, the enormous doors where open and the moonlight entered.

“emm,” the slave said “ok, you still have your room here, right?”

“yes”

Bucky pressed his lips in a thin line deciding if this was the right moment to go.

“soooo, should we start tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“yeah, sure”

“okey…” this was so awkward.

“I will go”

“okey”

Bucky started to walk down the stairs of the temple to reach the road.

“bye, Bucky” Steve called from the door and the slave stopped halfway down the stairs. He turned around. There was a little, almost imperceptible, twist in his mouth that could be confused with a smile.

“bye, Steve”

The words of ending sounded like a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:  
> (my life is a fucking lie). The most common pet in Egypt wasn´t the cat, it was the dog, because they believed cats were too sacred to be pets. ok, I wasn´t expecting this. 
> 
> in other news (very IMPORTANT):  
> I want to thank every single person that has read, left kudos or commented. You guys make my days.


	5. The River, The Necklace and The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson #1 of "how to be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter made me sweat. Like, I hope the dialoges are good, I had to meditate for them.

Bucky didn’t wake up that morning after his encounter with the god. You can´t wake up if you never went to sleep. He tried, he really did, but the sleep seemed to have forsaken him. His mind was spinning uncontrollably. There were a thousand questions unsolved bouncing around with no answer near to quiet them. Why him? Why now? Should he trust him? And the best one of all: how could he teach someone how to be happy? He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to teach him because he really didn’t know how to. Wasn’t happiness something you were born with? Or learnt by yourself? But the guy seemed so desperate, and he said he would do anything for his help. He even apologized. That was such a drastic change since the first encounter. So, Bucky found the idea of telling the god he wasn’t going to help not an option, especially after he did all the things the slave asked him to.

Bucky shifted in his bed to the other side, and then back again. He growled and sat. the sun was already out and he could listen to the people in the near houses waking up to do their daily shores, so he stood up and started to get ready for his appointment. He washed his face with the water in his water jar, he then changed into different clothes and made his way out of his house.

He took the usual path to the temple where Steve will be waiting for him. He walked out of his neighbourhood, passed through the central square of the city, struggled his way through the main market and walked down the road that lead him finally to the Temple of Ptah. He was walking up the stairs in the front of the place and saw a man with a brown cape covering his face. The guy seemed to have really interesting hands because he was looking at them carefully while they laid intertwined in his lap. Bucky walked pass the guy, it wasn’t that weird to see people sitting in the front of the temple. He reached the door and before he could pushed it open a voice called from behind.

“Bucky?” He turned around to look at the face of the voice and found a pair of sky blue eyes staring at him. The man sitting in the stairs seemed awkward.

“oh, Steve, I didn’t recognize you” actually, Bucky wasn’t expecting to find Steve, he was hoping that he had left again so he didn’t have to teach him ´how to be happy´, but gods weren’t Bucky´s friends soooo…

Steve gave a little twitch with his mouth “ehh… yeah, I think it will be better if I no one knows I´m a god”

“well, you are making something right, this is the second time for me” Bucky was now next to the blond and they fell into a tense silence… again. They both looked around avoiding each other´s eyes.

“shall we start?” Steve asked. And now it was Bucky´s moment to freak out, what was he going to do? All nigh awake thinking what he should do and nothing, not a single idea. He was almost sweating, nut he nodded and went down the rest of the stairs.

They arrived at the central square. Bucky turned to see Steve that was taking in his surroundings, maybe the god had never been in a mortal plaza before.

“where should we start?”

The god moved his eyes from side to side thinking “em, I´m not the one who knows how to be happy…”

“yeah, right… ok, lets go”

***play song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrrcVxnjJO8> **

They walked to a little house with decorations of different colours, there were small tables with chairs around them in the outside of it with people talking, and passing through the door, Steve felt the different and awesome smells hitting his nose. There were clay plates full of different types of food that Steve had never seen and wasn’t used too. The place was crowed but that didn’t seem to bother Bucky. Steve bumped into some people who apparently were used to it because they didn’t even look around to see who had crushed with them. From the ceiling of the place some weird chandeliers were hanging. Bucky lead Steve to an empty table where they sat. Just some seconds later, a young man approached. Bucky asked for Fetir. Steve had never heard that name. It was probably some wise man that will help him with his situation. Was everyone in this place waiting for Fetir? Unlikely. After the man left, Bucky and Steve´s silence was drowned in the noise of the place. Was it going to be this awkward between them always? But finally, the man from before arrived again with a plate and in it, a circular flat surface of mass covered with cheese and different vegetables. He left the plate in the middle of the table with a “here is your Fetir”. Bucky attacked the Fetir immediately but stopped midway to his mouth when he noticed Steve staring confused. The brunet rolled his eyes and explained that food makes you happy.

After that, they went to the market. Was everywhere in this city so crowded? They walked around for about 40 minutes until Bucky stopped suddenly and explained that talking with people makes you happy. He pushed Steve forward telling him to talk with someone. Steve looked around trying to get his shit together. Who could he talk to? He spotted an old man sitting in a wooden chair next to some boxes with fruits. He walked slowly to the man thinking how to talk to him. When he said ´hi´, the man answered with the prizes of the fruits but Steve wasn’t there for the fruits so he tried to explain that he wanted to talk (too direct) and the man started to yell at him because ´I´m not going to waste my time for some talking! ´ and ´son, what is wrong with you?!´ Steve tried to apologize and in his process, he tripped over one of the boxes and spilling fruits all over the street. Poor Steve ended expelled from the place threatened by an old man´s stick.

Returning to the slave´s location, he found the brunet snickering and Steve rolled his eyes. They paced around for more time until Steve´s guide decided to go shopping because ´shopping makes you happy´. Steve followed Bucky from shop to shop seeing how this one stopped to look at every single useless thing, from clothes to a strange device that peeled bananas…? Really? Bucky was insisting Steve to buy something, but nothing called his attention. Although the slave was stubborn, maybe as much as Steve and the god ended in a store trying some clothes from Greek lands, or something. He really didn’t care, and Bucky neither. Was this Slave playing with him?

Even so, Steve kept following Bucky. After a while, the brunet started buying things (with Steve´s money). They started with some fabrics (really expensive fabrics) that were brought from some really distant place where people worshiped elephants and caws and Steve was really confused about that. Then they bought some herbs followed by a little jar.

Bucky gestured Steve to follow him and they walk for a while from the market to the central plaza. There were some trees around, that in this time of the year gave a little of shadow, so the mortal walked to one of this and sat down under it. Steve wondered what was the next bright idea of this guy that had been wasting his time all day. With a deep sigh, Steve placed himself next to Bucky. They were sitting with their legs crossed and facing each other.

***stop song***

“For our next lesson” the brunet started with an intellectual voice. Steve was now more than sure he was playing with him, “we are going to practice a technique that people use for being happy”

“So, it is special just for being happy?” Steve said incredulous.

“Indeed, Steve” Bucky shifted a little “First, we are going to sit with our back straight” Steve straightened his back “then we are going to place our hands in the knees” they both did it, “we are going to close our eyes” Bucky closed his eyes and Steve stared at him. The mortal cracked an eye open “close your eyes” Steve felt somehow caught and hurried to close his eyes “and finally we are going to breath” Steve took a deep breath, then a low sound came from the burnet.

“ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-”   

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Steve exploded.

“what? it is meditation, I heard it is – “

“you really don’t get it right?” Bucky eyes were huge and confused. “you have been playing with me all day: ´food makes you happy´, ´shopping makes you happy´, well, guess what I´m nowhere near to  be happy”

Bucky´s eyes turned a little angry “well, I´m sorry that you are so uncappable of feeling good emotions” Steve rolled his eyes so hard they were probably going to come out of his head and he stood up.

“you know what? Just – “ he looked around “just leave me alone, you don’t understand how important this is for me” and started to walk away.

He was 30 steps away when he heard the mortal´s voice calling from behind.

“walking away won´t help you, Steve, I will find you” but Steve just ignored the comment.

***play song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s> **

Steve saw how the water shinned under the moonlight. The sun had abandoned Menfis a while ago. After leaving Bucky in the middle of the “lesson” the god had walked around with no direction, just trying to find a place to sit and just… be alone. So, now here he was, sitting in the shore of the river seeing how the water reflected and refracted the white and pale light. He didn’t know how long he had been there.  He grabbed some little rocks from the floor and started to throw them to the river as far as he could, trying to get his head in something else from his frustration. He watched how the rocks dived in the silver liquid. Maybe he was a simple rock, just throw to this world by some careless force to drown in the cruelty of his own emotions. Well, at least the moonlight was beautiful.

The immortal heard someone coming from behind, and he didn’t care to turn around to see the visitor. He just kept throwing the rocks wondering if one of them could float and not drown. Maybe his throwing-rocks skills were too violent because the visitors voice said:

“the rocks don’t have the fault” Steve now directed his eyes to find Bucky that was standing next to him.

“you found me” Steve answered almost irritated remembering the slave´s words from earlier.

“I said I will. Mind if I join you?” Steve gestured his permission with a movement of his head. Now sitting Bucky continued “I always liked how the moon can turn the water into silver” Steve hummed in agreement. “look, I know you don’t trust me, especially after today, I didn’t mean to waste your time, I´m sorry” the words were sincere, “is just that… I don’t know how to teach you to be happy”

“I suppose being happy is not as simple as I though… another mistake added to the list”

“But I can listen if you want to”

Bucky waited. The god stared at the horizon deciding if he should open. The only person he had ever opened before was Sam, but this felt different. Listening to people was Sam´s nature, he would listen to anyone who needed to be listened, but this? No one ever asked Bucky to listen to him, he was offering and that made Steve feel like the brunet actually cared about how he felt. So Steve breathed in and started.

“well, it all feels like… like I can make a choice. Like everything that actually matters in my life was decided by someone else or something else. Maybe that is why I was always ordering to mort- to people what to do because I felt like I had control over something but it is not true. That control was just an illusion. I can´t control my own life, or what I feel, I never asked to be a god. I just can´t control my decision or the actions I do due to my feelings or which type of god I wanted to be. And that lack of control just brings other problems, like hurting people and doing stupid things. I feel like I am always following a protocol, like something is always telling me what to do, like I was… like I was…”

“a slave?” Bucky finished for him. And sadly, there was no word to describe his situation better.

“I´m sorry” Steve lowered his eyes.

“Is fine, I mean, I didn’t have a choice when I became a slave. Is normal that people don’t have the choice in a lot of things in their lives, and that doesn’t mean the destiny hates us or something, no one is that especial, it is just how it is… But we can decide where do we want to go after those things we can´t control. I became a slave when I was 13, I didn’t get it back then but with time I had to decide if I wanted to live angry with the world because of it or if I wanted to embrace my destiny and make it as good as I could and be happy.” the sound of the river was the only one in the place. The words hanged in the air for a moment and the god and the mortal stared into each other´s eyes. Steve felt naked under the sight of those grey eyes, so cold yet so warm, like salvation and destruction, like beginning and ending.

“I believe that everyone, including you” Bucky placed a hand in the blonde’s shoulder “has the choice of choosing if they want to choose after what you can´t choose to keep choosing”

Steve´s brain did a short circuit and the next second the air in his longs left his body in the form of a laugh. He laughed for the first time in a long time.

“hey!” Bucky gave him a soft punch in the arm but he was also smiling knowing what he did “don’t you laugh, I´m trying to help you here”

“I- I´m sorry, pff” he breathed deeply trying to calm down “I´m sorry. It makes sense” he looked again to Bucky “it was just a little confusing” he smiled. Ok, that was new. And then he felt shy suddenly. Ok, that was also very new. So, he looked at his chest and started to analyse his golden necklace. He didn’t see Bucky biting his lower lip. He took in all the details of that necklace that had followed him his entire life.

“what is that?” the mortal asked him referring to the jewellery around his neck.

 “oh, this?” he showed the luxury, the brunet nodded “is a necklace given to the gods, only I can wear it, you know, is like a mark”

“oh, I guess we all have our own marks” he said and lifted his left sleeve to show in the side of his upper arm the tattoo of a red star “is the mark for the slaves”

“did it hurt?” Steve asked surprisingly concerned.

“well yeah, but I don’t remember that pain anymore” he smiled and Steve returned the gesture.

They fell again in silence but it was a comfortable one this time. They stayed there, sitting, side by side, next to a river of silver, and they both tried to ignore the fact that they felt it was the right place to be.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:  
> Ancient Egypt was like paradise for gender equality. Men and women had the same rights but different rolles wich didnt mean one was more important than the other and they could change rolles. This is why women could be king if Egypt. I wonder what happened to change this. 
> 
> in other news:  
> i dont have other news, just, who wants to talk?


	6. Shape Reality into a Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lesson #2 of "how to be happy and teach someone to be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think things are getting better between this two dorks.  
> hi hi i just wanted to tell whoever is reading this that:  
> "sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life´s true delights"
> 
> ANNNNNDDDD:   
> I already entered to college, so my posts will take a little longer (not much just one or two days) but i hope you guys keep reading.

He had a good feeling for today. He could feel it in his skin. Last night had felt different so today everything could give a complete turn. Under the moonlight Bucky and he stayed for long hours, talking once in a while, exchanging smiles just the same and Steve felt that that had never happened in his life, like he was new in this world and everything he has ever seen before is just strange and new.

So, here he was, at the entrance of the temple. When the night turned too cold, Bucky stood up and told Steve that he was going to see him tomorrow and the Steve could wait for him at the entrance of the temple like last time. And he left with the promise of a next time, and Steve stayed in the river a little longer, and he stayed alone with his thoughts and feelings again, but they all felt lighter, bearable after he talked with the brunet.

Steve walked from extremes to extremes of the huge door. He was anxious, but again, this anxious felt different. He was like… he was like… excited? Yeah, excited about what was going to happen today, and he realize he hadn’t felt excited about anything in a while.

An hour passed. Steve sat in the stairs, looked at the sky, walked, stared at his hands, saw the people passing by and Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he over slept, they stayed out until late so, maybe that happened. Another hour passed. Steve tried to think every possible scenario of why the brunet was late because he didn’t want to think that maybe the brunet regretted his decision of keep helping the god, or maybe he laughed about what Steve told him last night? Maybe he thought Steve was pathetic and decided someone that pathetic didn’t deserved any help. Steve shouldn´t have told him that, he shouldn’t have said anything, he just managed to push someone else away. Great, now that he had thought of what he didn’t want to think, hi anxiousness was no longer something different, it was the same as always. Maybe all this was a bad ide-

“hey” a soft voice pulled him out of his drowning thoughts. Steve snapped his face to see Bucky standing in front of him. When did he get so close? “I´m sorry, I´m late, I was at the market buying somethings with the money you gave me yesterday” he lifted the things he was caring in his arms to show the evidence. Ok, Steve thought, then it was Scenario #24. “could you help me carry them, I almost dropped everything walking her–“

“yes!” Steve almost shouted and stood up from his now-favourite stair to help the mortal “sorry…” he whispered with a little smile.

Once they divided the groceries Steve talked: “so, where are we going today?”

“nowhere” the answer was instant and Steve was a little confused and curious. Bucky noticed so he explained “ok I was thinking last night that, you don’t know how to be happy, right?” Steve nodded “then you need an idea of happiness, so you need to see someone being happy” he said the last phrase like it was the revelation of the dynasty “I´m going to show you the things that make _me_ happy” the mortal smiled “so the first thing that makes me happy is in here, at the temple”

Steve stared with a hanging mouth and nodded slowly “ok”.

“great” the smile showed again.

They entered the temple and walked a path that was familiar for Steve. He had walked it a couple of days ago. They entered the empty kitchen and placed the groceries in the counter. Steve sat in a wooden chair and Bucky leaned in the clay counter.

“Yesterday I told you that food makes you happy” Steve nodded and felt a little scare the things were going to be like yesterday “well, it is true, but in my case, what makes me truly happy, is to share with the people I love, food” ok, it was different. “my co-workers are in duty now, but in a few minutes, they will have a recess so we can have lunch with them. You should try to talk to them, they are great people”  

“ok…” this made the god felt nervous, talking with Bucky was different because he had interacted with him longer, but new people was a little harder. Well, Bucky was also new at some point, he could make this.

The god heard voices and steps coming from the corridor and saw how the other slaves entered to the room. The majority saw Bucky and greeted him with enthusiasm, some even asked where had he been and how is he doing. He gave some explanation about personal business. Then the slaves noticed the god sitting in a chair at the corner of the room looking at everyone like a lost puppy. The mortals shied away and yes, maybe this was going to be hard for poor Steve. Before things turned more awkward, the brunet stepped next to Steve.

“My friends, this is Steve” Bucky placed a hand in his shoulder, “most known as the god of perseverance, but today he is just Steve and another one of us so I will be really glad if you treat him like a normal person” there was an exchange of hesitant sights but eventually everyone started talking and sitting in the chairs around the big table in the middle of the kitchen. Some of the slaves started cooking and preparing everything for lunch. Natasha approached Steve and greeted him, but then left.  Steve was silent and kept looking at everyone but especially at Bucky that was talking now with Nat, maybe the brunet will feel the god´s discomfort. The mortal looked over his shoulder to Steve and the god gave him a help-I´m-dying-over-here look. Bucky mouthed “talk with someone” and kept talking with the redhead.

Steve looked around. At his left, there were a man and a young girl talking about some issues in the stables or something. Steve shouldn’t interrupt their conversation because he knows nothing about stables. At his right, there was a younger boy engrossed in a piece of papyrus with some pencil drawing. Steve has seen this art before and has always found it interesting but has never tried it. Maybe this was his opportunity.

“Emm… what are you drawing?” the place was noisy and Steve talked low so he didn’t get an answer. He tried again louder “Excuse me, what are you drawing?” the boy lifted his face, he had brown eyes that were confused an awed.

“Oh… is my house” he lifted the papyrus and showed it to the god. Steve saw curious the lines and shadows and the angles that conformed the drawing. It was really good and realistic.

“It is really good” he flattery. The young boy gave a shy smile.

“Thanks” he answered with a hand in the back of his neck, after a moment he asked “do you want to try?” 

Steve nodded hesitantly. The boy gave him the papyrus and the pencil.

“what do I do?” the god asked staring at the papyrus like this one had the answer.

“you just have to shape reality into the papyrus”

“reality?”

“yes, like…” the boy tried to look for a definition “like what you live, what you see, it doesn’t have to be everyone´s reality, it can be one of your own” Steve nodded.

“okay…” he placed the pencil in the papyrus and nothing came to his mind to draw “what should I draw?”

“whatever you want to”

Then an idea came to his mind and he carefully started to trace the lines and shapes in the surface. He began with simple things, some flowers and trees. He felt how the pencil slid in the papyrus like the mates, the complement they always had been and always will. He kept drawing and started to draw some dunes and pyramids in the background. He gave shadows and lights to complete the realism. He got lost in the textures and forms and in the feeling of creating something and having every decision in the lines shapes. The pencil felt like an extension of his hand and that he could draw anything he wanted to draw, to mould his own world, his own feelings and reality. And the papyrus was the right surface to plasm all that. It wasn’t much, it was far away from complete, it was just a brief taste, but he felt – he felt… free.  

Some strange feeling caught his attention. He looked up to find that everyone in the room was staring at him, some with curiosity, others with surprise. Bucky was right in front of him with his eyebrows reaching his hairline. The young boy next to him broke the silence.

“Your drawings are beautiful” Steve looked again to the papyrus in front of him and saw all the figures in it. They were a lot, but Steve found them just simple scrawls. Anyway, he felt a blush climb all his face because of the sudden attention. of course, he was used to attention but not this kind of attention.

“umm… than– “

“are you sure you have never tried this before?” the boy asked and Steve shook his head. “well, I guess you have a talent”

The people around gave their agreements with nods of head and yeses. Steve looked at Bucky and noticed he didn’t give any agreement. Actually, he hadn’t say anything since he returned from his artistic trance.

“thanks…” the god whispered shy and everyone returned to their activities. Steve couldn’t help to feel a little happiness because no one had told him he had a talent. Or congratulate him for it. And he felt nice drawing. He really did. Even so, there was a little bug bothering him in the centre of his chest that didn´t felt right. He didn’t want to admit that maybe it had something to do with the brunet´s silence. So, he just ignored it.

The food was served a few minutes later. They all ate talking and even Steve found himself asking the young boy next to him - Baniti, Baniti was the boy´s name-  about some drawing tricks and Baniti explained some technics some teacher friend of his had taught him about the diverse ways of lighting or shadowing something, some anatomy concepts and more. Steve stared from time to time at the brunet and saw that he was still dead quiet, but he didn’t seemed mad or disappointed he was like thinking really hard about something while playing with his food, and Steve wondered what it was.

The lunch ended and the god thought that he did have a good time.

Saying goodbye to everyone, the god and the slave exited the room. Walking the corridor Steve fought between asking Bucky or not. He decided to do it.

“Bucky are you ok?” the brunet turned around to face him with wide eyes.

“I have an idea…” he whispered deep in thought and started to nod slowly.

“what?” a smile appeared on the mortal´s face.

“I have an idea” he said more firmly with enthusiasm “Steve, I have an idea!” he was almost jumping, “come!!” the brunet grabbed Steve by the hand and tugged him through the temple making the god trip over his own feet but he gained balance again.

The brunet was running with no pause. He hoped this was a good idea. He had seen in the kitchen how Steve was drawing, so lost in his activity he didn’t notice when the brunet turned around to ask him something about the meal and didn’t answer. Bucky was amazed by the concentration he had and even so, his face was relaxed and in a distant place. He seemed calm. Bucky stared at him and approached to look at the papyrus full of beautiful drawings. Everyone drove their attention to the god and Bucky found himself lost also in Steve´s work. When the blond noticed everyone, Bucky couldn’t find any words because this was the first time he saw Steve really enjoying something and he was… Bucky didn’t know, it was something… different?. So, during all the lunch he was thinking what to do about it with no answer, but when they stepped out of the crowded room, the metaphorical candle in his head lighted.

They ran out of the temple, they ran through the market and the central square. Steve was having a hard time keeping up with the mortal because this one had such an ability running through crowds but he didn’t and Bucky was still tugging him by the had so he bumped into people and struggled a lot. They got out of the crow and started to run a street with few people. The blond didn’t know this part of the city things were quieter and the only sound disturbing the area was the journey of a god and a slave.

Bucky slowed down. He now could see the house at the end of the street he was looking for. Now, in front of the place he stopped completely.

“here it is” he looked at Steve with a small smile. Steve returned the gesture but then dropped his eyes to stare at their still holding hands, he felt the blush creep his face. Bucky followed his sight and realize that they were like this since the temple. His blood ran cold and he parted their lace. “ummm…” Osiris, that was awkward. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “sorry- em, here it is- just- mm- give me a second”

***play song***

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7I1nCcwJP0>

Bucky walked to the wood door of the place and pushed carefully. He gave a look inside and gestured Steve to follow him. The brunet entered and Steve hesitated a moment before going after the mortal. Walking inside the god was welcomed by shelves exposing different types of pencils with lots of colours and lengths, there were so much, there were papyrus pilled and separated according to their thickness and textures. There were brushes made of different animal’s hair and there were also fabrics and paints and even powders of colours that gave so much life to the place. The walls of the house were decorated with drawings and paints and techniques Steve had never seen before. This was paradise.  Steve´s mouth was hanging, he wanted everything in the place, he wanted to draw and paint until his hands were hurting. He wanted to paint this place with all the colours that compounded it and wanted to draw everything he saw.

“do you like it?” Bucky´s voice called him back to earth and the mortal had a grin expecting the god´s answer.

“th-this is…” he had no words “a-amazing” he managed. They stared at each other for some seconds. Bucky was about to say something when a third voice interrupted them.

“hi, how can I help you?” the seller, and old and sympathetic lady said.

“oh, hi” the brunet said before Steve “em, my friend here is interested in some arts supplies, he is a beginner, but he is really good at it” he flashed the god a sight “so, some help might be perfect”

Steve had a short circuit replaying the words in his mind. Was he Bucky´s friend? He said he was his friend. Yeah, friend felt good. That may work.

“sure” the lady said and gestured the blond to follow her. He did.

She first showed him the pencils and all their varieties. She explained their differences and what they were mostly used for. How to manage shadows combining them. He picked that most basic ones with some of the more advanced. They moved to the papyrus and he was thought about how the textures in them changed the way the pencils marked in them. They moved to the paints based in some oils and other from water contained in little clay jars. She asked him if he had ever painted and he shook his head. She told him that that class was a little longer so he could come again other day and she could teach him. Even so, he asked some basic stuff about them like if he could combine the water with the oil ones or how to blend them. He was such a noob, but he wanted to know and she answered all his questions with basic terms. Steve had never felt so excited about anything more in his life. He was smiling all the time because everything felt amazing and he was doing something he liked.

After a long time in the shop, Steve ended up buying a lot of things. So much, Bucky, who had been sitting all the visit in a corner of the place looking and listening to Steve and the woman, was helping him carry all the pencils and papyrus and even some paints and brushes the god wanted to try. There were more things than Steve really needed. But he was already planning something for them.

They reached the temple again after some struggle with all the things.

***stop song***

“where are all your partners at this hour?” Steve asked.

“uhh” Bucky seemed confused “they can be at… the crops!” he said triumphantly because his mind was somewhere else and he had forgot his schedule.

Steve started walking confidently.

“Steve?” the god turned around.

“yes?”

“the crops are this way” the brunet signalled the opposite way Steve was heading.

“yeah” he was so dumb sometimes “right”

They walked and saw the crops at the distance. When they got closer they could distinguish the bodies of the other slaves. The blond was walking faster and faster and now it was Bucky having a hard time following him.

“hey, Baniti” Steve called the young boy from lunch that had introduced to this world he was starting to love so much. The boy was surprise to see the god and Bucky approaching him full of art supplies. Bucky was wondering what was Steve planning, “I wanted to thank you for getting me into drawing and teaching me what you know sooo…” the god placed a good amount of materials in Baniti´s hands. The boy was speechless. As a slave, he had probably never seen so much pencils and papyrus in his arms “this is a gift for you” the young boy seemed like crying.

“thank you…” he whispered with a smile.

To the list of new things to experience in his life, Steve added this moment. No one had ever thanked him before. Not in such a sincere way. It felt so good, to see that happiness in someone else, it reminded him when he was looking (*cough* stalking) at Bucky. He realized that making people happy was contagious.

“is fine” he shrugged “I hope you enjoy it”

If Baniti was speechless, Bucky had completely forgot what a word was. He wasn’t expecting this at all. This was such a pure gesture. No background intentions and it was for someone with his same social status. No one would do this for a slave. This was so generous. Bucky stared at the god while he was explaining some things to the other slave and something in his chest felt abnormal. Like something hammering inside. Maybe he was going to get a flu.

Steve and Baniti ended their talk and said goodbye. The sun was starting to set when Steve distributed the supplies left between the brunet and him and they started to head to the temple. The walk back was silent but no uncomfortable. They were both analysing the facts in their own ways.    

They arrived at Steve´s bedroom and organized everything. When they finished, Bucky talked.

“it was really nice”

“hm?” Steve looked from the pencils to the brunet.

“what you did for Baniti” his cheeks were turning a little pink. “he was really happy”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck “hehe… I´m glad…”

They were quiet while Steve hesitated. But he settled for _fuck it, this was one of the best days in my life_ so he leaned in and trapped the brunet in a…

…hug.

Steve didn’t know when was the las time he hugged someone and he felt a little scare when the brunet wasn’t returning the hug and he was planning to stop when the mortal warped his arms around him as well. Hugging felt good.

“thank you” he whispered in Bucky´s ear. They separated.

“i-is fine, really I-I didn’t do anything”

“no, really, Buck, you have –“

“Buck?” he was interrupted by the surprised brunet. Shit, that slipped out of Steve´s mouth.

“shit, I´m sorry, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful”

“no, no” the mortal smiled to himself “is fine, I like it” Steve was surely relief, he also like it “I should go home” Steve nodded. “see you tomorrow, Stevie” and just like that, Bucky disappeared behind the door.

Steve repeated in the brunet´s voice over and over again in his mind.

_Stevie._

For the first time in his life, Steve was tasting happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:  
> The make up was first used by egyptians and it was common in men and women. They used to decorate their skin with patterns and paint their nails, lips and especially, eyes. this was becuase they thought that would make them more sacred, that is why it was mostly seen in rich people, pharaos and priests. so FEEL FREE TO IMAGINE STEVE WITH EYELINER AND NAIL POLISH. Am I the only one to find this attractive in a man? 
> 
> in other news:  
> it is scientifically proved that every chapter i post is longer than the last one.


	7. Read me Like an Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lesson #3 "how to be happy and fall hard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehellloooo ma people im back i guess. college is going to kill me.

It was becoming a routine and Bucky was fine with it. As always, he will wake up go to the temple and see Steve sitting in his apparently favourite spot at the stairs waiting for a new lesson. However, today he found the god bent over a piece of papyrus engrossed with a drawing muttering to himself in frustration. An act that made Bucky find the picture in front of him kind of adorable.

Close enough to be listened, he called. “Hi!”

The god changed his deep frown for a simple and calm smile when he saw the brunet. “Hi”

“what are you drawing?”

“it is this street” he lifted the papyrus showing the amazingly detailed drawing “but I can see to get the perspective right”

Bucky snorted “are you kidding me?? This is wonderful!”

The blush in Steve´s face didn’t go unnoticed “No, really, look” he started to point some parts of the drawing “this angle is to open, this shadow is kind of weird and something about the deep is not convincing” he was frowning again.

“such a perfectionist, I really don’t see any of those things. I´m starting to believe you just say that because you want to be flattered”

Steve rolled his eyes even though he still had a smile. “you know what? You don’t know anything about arts” he mocked.

Bucky did an overdramatic gasp with wide eyes “How dare you?” he punched the god in the shoulder softly “I know enough about arts that I can say your drawing is shit”

Steve laughed “so now you think is shitty?”

“yes, I was just trying to make you feel better because it really sucks” the mortal said trying to look serious but failing.

“and that is why you took me to the art store?”

“yes, I couldn’t let everyone handle your horrific drawings”

“then I should cover your face” he snapped back.

“IN THE NAME OF ALL THE GODS, YOU ARE A MEAN ASSHOLE!” Bucky started to slap the god everywhere he could like a little kid. In one of this movements, he poked at his ribs and Steve jumped with a little yelp. Bucky stared at him for a moment and then a mischievous smile appeared in his face “ohhhhh…… Ticklish…”

And this, my dear children, was the end of Steve, god of perseverance.

The mortal started to poke continuously in his ribs and Steve was laughing while suffering.

“Oh my Ra, Stop! HAHahHAHAHAhahAHh sTop it!!”

“say that my face is not ugly! Say it!”

They were starting to call the attention of some people in the street because well… it wasn’t common to see a dude tickling another dude in the stairs of the main temple of the city.

The attack was still going and Steve felt that there was no more air in his longs from laughing and begging Bucky to stop.

“I won´t stop until you say it” by now, the god was already in the floor gasping for so needed air and Bucky was on top of him torturing him.

“okAy!! okaY! I will” gasp “juSt StoP!” obeying, the brunet stared at him from above waiting for the statement.

And Steve?... he took in the details of the brunet´s face like it was the first time he had seen him. Bucky´s jaw was firm, but something about it screamed softness. His eyebrows were expressive and his nose was well shaped and, anyone could say, even cute. Then the god put attention to his lips. They were so red and puffy. They had a unique perfect bow shape that was stretched in a victorious smile. And they seemed soft… so soft that something in Steve´s brain jumped. He forced to look at the mortal’s eyes. They were storm and peace at the same time. Their grey blue colour pierced in the immortal´s own eyes marking them in his memory. And something about them made Steve calm.

“your face is wonderful” he blurted. He didn’t mean to be so direct and didn’t mean it to sound so serious. The smile stretching the red lips faded and a faint pain took place in the god´s chest. Bucky´s checks turned pink. He moved quickly to sit again in the stairs at a reasonable distance, instead of being on top of Steve. He didn’t meet his face again.

“see? It wasn’t that hard” the brunet´s voice was small and Steve thought it sounded a little insecure. The god hummed in response and sited next to his friend letting them drown in silence.

Steve was internally kicking himself. They were having a nice moment and, of course, he blew it. That is how you do it, Steve! He didn’t want to start talking again, not until Bucky felt comfortable and that will be known when he spoke.

“so…” Bucky said after a while “today I´m going to show you another thing that makes me happy” he finally met Steve´s eyes again and there was no trace of a blush anywhere.

They stood up and Started to walk down the stairs. Bucky walked them to a part of the city were a big building raised with beautiful and fantastic patterns. It had balconies in the laterals and a big door that was closed.

“it is here” the mortal said but walked pass the place without a second glance. Steve was confused, but kept following the brunet. They stopped in the side of the house next to the building. There was a wooden stair that reached the ceiling of the house. Bucky looked around for any additional eyes looking at them before he climbed the stairs and got in the ceiling.

“what are you doing?” the god asked a little freaked out. Was this legal?

“oh common, is fine”

Steve looked at the brunet a second before muttering this was insane and climbing the stairs. The mortal did a triumphant sound. Both now in the roof, Steve talked.

“ok now what?”

“now” Bucky said, “we get in that balcony” he pointed at an entrance of the beautiful building. It was located three meters from the end of the roof they were standing. “they don’t let slaves get into this building” he continued staring at the balcony “that never stopped me” he gave Steve a grin before starting a run through the roof to the balcony. Steve was shocked and about to yell at Bucky to stop, that it was dangerous, that they were five meters from the floor, that he was crazy. Before he could say any of these things, Bucky jumped from the roof and what happened before Steve eyes felt in slow motion. The brunet flew three meters to the balcony. Before he reached the railing he changed his position so his hands rested on it. The rest of his body passed through the separation between his arms and his feet landed in the floor of the balcony. He rolled in the floor to counter the fall and then, he was on his feet again. He looked at Steve with a challenge.

“ha!” Steve was already in the challenge. At first, he walked to the edge. It wasn’t until almost the end he started to pick up his pace and in the edge, he extended his golden wings he had been hiding. They parted from his skin in tattoo forms to turn into metal and lift him from the ground he. It wasn’t a long trip of course, it was just three meters, but it was everything to win the challenge.

He landed next to Bucky that was narrowing his eyes at him but without any true heat in the action.

“show off” he turned to enter to the building pass the curtains and Steve chuckled and followed.

“you know you could have asked me to –“

The god was cut off by the sight of the inside of the place. If he thought outside it looked pretty, this was beautiful.

There were various levels covering the perimeter of the place leaving a big hole in the middle of them were you could see the other floors and giving space to big stairs connecting each level. Each floor was crowded with shelves of wood that carried hundreds of papyrus and books and devices Steve has seen but never truly understand. In the highest part of the place, little windows let the light enter the place giving it a magic environment. There were tables placed randomly around the place. Steve recognized it as Tot´s library, named after Tot, god of knowledge. It was a wonderful place but he noticed… no one was there. He didn’t know what surprised him the most, that he finally met Tot´s library or the lack of people.

He turned to ask Bucky about it to find the brunet staring at him but the gesture of a soft smile banished before the god could catch it.

“why is no one here?”

“ummm… well they don’t let slaves and poor people inside and the priests and pharaohs that come they just take what they need and leave” 

“I see” Steve gave another glance to his surroundings, “what a shame”

Bucky sighed “yeahhhh… but come on, I wanna show you something”

They started to walk around the place. The brunet going to a certain location and Steve taking as much as he could of the library. They ended up in another room. Steve noticed that in the centre of the chamber, there was a big metal ball resting in a support with a lot of curved shelves around full of book. However, when the immortal looked above he found the ceiling of the room covered in dark blue pigments. Bucky closed the large curtains of the big window, drowning the place in darkness but then, little rays of light pierced through the ceiling passing through holes of different sizes. They let the light into the darkness.

At first, Steve thought that maybe the library was older than he expected and that maybe the termites were really hungry. But then he could see the beautiful pattern…

*play song*

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDsCtDRV2uA>

“This are constellations…” he said quietly while staring with an open mouth, it was truly amazing.

“is my favourite place in the entire city” Bucky said just as quietly.

This moment felt so fragile, yet, strong. It meant so much that any abrupt movement or loud noise cloud break it. So they reserved any of those for another moment. For now they will just stare at the sun stars…

“is the night in the day”

“do you like the night?” Steve asked.

“yeah… specially the stars and the moon that come with it. You?” he returned the question.

“I rather day and the sun that shines it”

“here is where they collide…”

They locked gazes in the faint vision of the place. It was probably that second Bucky realize how close they were standing. He could almost feel the warm that the god was radiating. It felt new. Like a warm he never felt before, and he was almost sure Steve had never felt it before neither. It was inviting him to go closer and closer till they form an eclipse. He could define the shape of Steve´s lips even in the darkness and some unknown force took place in his body. Closer. He was hypnotized. Closer. Their breaths mixing in the same air. So close. He just had to tilt his face a little and…  

The room was flooded again by a wave of light let them both blind for an instance. The clip holding the curtain of the window had opened without any permission interrupting… whatever they were getting into making them jump apart almost two meters. Bucky looked at the floor noticed that his heart was hammering in his chest. What was he thinking? He wasn’t in his right senses. Maybe he breathed to much dust. There was a lot of dust in this place. An awkward cough bounced in the walls of the chamber.

“So… stars, right?” Steve was rubbing the back of his neck while Bucky found his well-known surroundings very very very interesting. 

“umm y-yeah the whole room is dedicated to stars”

“really?” Steve snapped with new genuine interest.

Bucky gave a hint of a smile, awkwardness forgotten (that was fast) “yeah…” he whispered until he got in track with the abrupt shift of environment “yeah, here, let me show you”

He lead Steve to a near table.

“wait here” and the brunet left with excitement to disappear between the book shelves.

Steve saw how sometimes Bucky will reaper each time with new books and papyrus in his arms just to dive again in more shelves. He could here once in a while the triumphant exclamations the brunet gave like ´here you were´ or ´who put you here?´. Steve chuckled each time because he had never seen (or heard) someone talk to book and he found it adorable. Yeah… adorable. He could feel how his blood creeped over his face and he recalled a few minutes ago.

Was Bucky going to kiss him? They were so close until that damned curtain opened. Steve never thought he could dislike so much a simple curtain. But he did because… maybe, just maybe he wanted what was going to happen. But, was it really going to happen? Could Bucky kiss someone like him? Someone that had once threatened him and his friends? He found himself wanting Bucky´s approval because-

A loud thud snapped the immortal out of his thoughts.

“I found everything” the brunet gesture to the table that was now full of different writings and drawings and maps. 

And that is how they ended up spending the entire evening in the library. Steve was truly interested in all the stuff Bucky was saying. He started to ask about a map in front of him and on question led to another one, every one of them answered by the brunet eagerly that talked about how the stars oved in the sky so each night was a little different than the one before. He will explain about the different constellations and their names and origins. Steve will be surprise to find constellations names after gods that were his own friend, Sam. And it was even more strange to find one named after him.

_“it is kind of weird, don’t you think?” he asked looking at the pattern of it._

_“I think that is what makes it especial” the brunet said oblivious about how much those words will resonate in the god´s skull._

Bucky would talk about how there were other places where constellations had different names named after different gods of different people with different cultures, but all of them believed in something, all of them had similar stories about tragedies, friendship, death and love. All of them felt the same just in diverse ways. He even told some of those stories about some dude names Hades. Steve noticed it was the equivalent of Anubis for them and when he remarqued that nothing of those stories made sense the brunet laughed saying that those people didn’t find Egyptian stories logical either.  

_“this is the constellation Orion for the Greeks” the mortal pointed in a map._

_“which is the equal of Osiris… they both start with O” Bucky laughed and Steve decided that was a really pleasant sound._

Steve was more and more curious about this so famous Greeks, so they moved out of the chamber into the main halls of the library. Bucky showed him more papyrus about them and told him that they were really interested in their pyramids, because they were obsessed with measuring things and he said apparently their pyramids had a lot to measure. He explained how they didn’t have pharaohs but a group of people that took the decisions. Also that they had invented something called philosophy and when Steve asked what was that, Bucky shrugged and said he was still working on that, that it had something to do with questions. People always questioning things.

_“you are pretty good at philosophy then” Steve pointed._

_“I guess” Bucky smiled._

Even though all these things were utterly amazing, more than Steve could imagine, what made him more curious was the man next to him. How did he know so much? Where did that desire for knowledge came from? Was this something like a hobby? He wanted to know more and more about the brunet. And the way his face lighted when he was explaining something he found particularly amazing, was unique. Steve couldn’t stop staring whenever he started unroll a papyrus to show something new to him. Steve couldn’t help taking as much as he could of the way his eyes shined or the way his hair seemed so soft whenever the brunet wasn’t looking back. Steve couldn’t help the little smile in his face feeling the same excitement of Bucky. He totally couldn’t help that warm in the centre of his chest or the way his stomach jumped whenever Bucky looked at him with that smile. What was happening?

“how do you know so much?” he was enjoying the brunet´s lesson but he needed to know. The other´s man face turned a little more serious.

“oh… well, maybe because I spend as much as I can here”

“but why?”

“umm… I think heritage” Steve was now resting his face in his own had waiting for a deeper explanation. Bucky rolled his eyes even thought he had a smile in his lips “my father… he was a sailor. He delivered things between Menfis and other places… some really far away. He knew so many stories and many places, but he always said Menfis was his favourite because here was where he met mom.” Steve noticed his eyes were maybe a little red, maybe a little teary. Steve wanted to comfort him so, maybe without thinking, he placed his hand above Bucky´s.

“mom died when I was two years old, and dad never travelled again, but that never stopped him from telling me everything he knew, especially about the stars because, just by seeing them he could know where he was while on board…” he looked at his joined hands avoiding Steve´s eyes, but the god didn’t miss the way a single tear rolled down Bucky´s face. With his free hand, Steve reached the brunet´s face and wiped it. Bucky snapped his head but didn’t jumped away from the touch, instead, he stared at the comforting eyes of the blond. “and then he died… when I was thirteen, and he was buried in Necropolis and I don’t remember the last time I visited his grave…”    

“I´m so sorry, Buck” he whispered.

The mortal shifted and stepped away from the god´s touch to clean his face “No, don’t be, that is what happens to us, we die” the fact was terrible but Steve didn’t have time to proses it “WOW, Dude, that escalated quickly!” Steve laughed along with Bucky.    

“sooo…” he was trying to lightened the mood, “about the stars…” yep, he could feel the blush again in his face “do you think you can show me the constellations for real tonight?”

A big smile spread in the brunet´s face. It was now a fact that he loved Bucky´s smile, and the though came like a punch in the face when he realized. He was in love with Bucky.

“I will love to” the mortal answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:   
> it was in the fifth dynasty of ancient Egypt (the one the story occurs in) when the pharaoh of that time decided to make libraries. 
> 
> in other news:   
> i didnt know which song to put in this chapter. but i ended up putting the main theme of the movie Interstellar by Daddy I-do-the-best-soundtracks-in-hollywood, Hans Zimmer.   
> Hans Zimmer, if you are reading this... I love you.


	8. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson #4 "yeah i fell what can i do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> if someone has lose a parent and is really sensible about the topic, i recomend discretion here. 
> 
> also, this two dorks are going to kill me someday,

The sky was already dark when they got out of the library. It was probably 10 in the night when they found the perfect spot in a dune in the outsides of the city to see the stars, and they probably spend until 2 in the morning talking about everything and nothing. They had laughed and played around. Just talking. Steve explained Bucky about the city of the gods and was sad to say that mortals couldn’t go there, not because they weren’t allowed to, but because they would die in the journey. But that didn’t stop the god to describe in great detail the place. Bucky was fascinated. They talked about friends and the brunet told the story of how he met Natasha and how he considered her a sister. Steve, in return, talked about Sam and how he was almost the reason for asking Bucky for help.

Bucky was looking at the stars, but he wasn’t really paying attention to them. His mind was somewhere far far away. He was thinking about what would had happened if Steve hadn’t had looked for help. Bucky would had lived with the image of an arrogant and selfish god and would have never know that that same god had a really good heart that was just really lonely and sad. He recalled the last few days. The river, the meal, the way Steve´s face lighted up in the art store, of how open he had been expressing his feelings. He recalled the library and the gentle touch he gave Bucky when memories became too much and how a stroke in his cheek had made his heart jump. He was thinking about how much he had enjoyed his time with Steve, not the god, the real Steve that was sassy but also caring. He was thinking about how he felt when he was with Steve. He felt like he didn’t have to pretend anything, because, even if their beginning wasn’t the best, it was sincere. Violent and rude, but sincere. And Bucky felt free. And he felt… happy.

He noticed his heart was again going faster than normal, and when he looked at the blond next to him, staring at the stars with wonder and peace, he couldn’t help the warm that spread all over his body. He shifted to his side so he was looking directly at Steve.

“I´m glad…” he said quietly but Steve heard it anyway.

“hmm?” the god looked at him confused. Bucky felt a blush taking over his face and he mentally thanked the gods it was dark so Steve couldn’t notice.

“ummm… you know, that Sam convinced you to ask for help…” he swallowed hard “to ask _me_ for help…”   

There was a sincere smile in Steve´s face when he said, “me too”.

The sound of the night covered them once again. What time it was? Bucky didn’t know, and he didn’t care, he was enjoying the moment. After awhile he felt sleepy and his eyes were closing unconsciously. He didn’t want to go home, not yet, not now. He could close his eyes for a while, then go home. Yeah, sleep for a bit.

Steve was still looking at the sky thinking that the last time he did this he was lonely, and sad and terribly lost, but now here with Bucky by his side it felt nice. His hand was laying in the space between him and the brunet when he felt something move under it. He checked a little panicked and found the index finger of the mortal trying to tangle with his pinkie finger. Steve felt that his heart was about to run out of his chest. He was about to say something (he didn’t know what) when he noticed that the brunet was fast asleep next to him. Bucky seemed so young, and so peaceful in that state that the god took the freedom of staring for a moment. Not too long. Just enough to memorize the image. He shifted his hand a little closer to Bucky´s.

 

When Bucky woke up, the first thing he felt was the softness of the pillows and blankets around him. It took him a few seconds to remember where he had fallen asleep and notice he wasn’t in the same place. He snapped awake and sited fast to see around. He was in a huge bed in a huge bedroom. The thin veil covering the bed let him have a foggy view. There was expensive furniture and a table full of food. More than he could ever see in his life. Wait… he has been here before.

The realization hit him like a cart. He was in Steve´s bedroom. But the god was nowhere to be seen.

Just like if Bucky had called, the door opened and the blond arrived with a jar Bucky supposed was filled with water.

“oh good morning, you are awake” the god said when he noticed Bucky staring at him.

“mm, y-yeah, good morning” he shifted uncomfortable “uuh, Steve? How did I get here?”.

Bucky noticed the way Steve´s cheecks turned pink and placed his hand in the back of his neck avoiding the brunet´s eyes.

“umm… well, I… I carry you here, you were asleep and I didn’t remember the way to your place so I thought you could… sleep here”

Now it was Bucky´s time to blush. Did Steve carry him here? Oh, my Ra. That implies a lot of physical contact.

“I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable” Bucky saw Steve´s face fall. It seemed sad. Shit. Bucky didn’t want that. Apart, when anyone could find Steve´s actions creepy, the brunet found them kind of cute. Anyone else would have woke him up or just left him in the middle of the desert.

“ no no no is fine… thank you” and the little smile returned to the blond´s face.

“d-do you want to have breakfast?” he asked shyly. Osiris, when did they became so shy?

“sure!” maybe the answer was to eager. Uhg, ok this was totally out of their way of communication.

They took some plates with fruits and different types of bread and decided to have breakfast in bed. After a few minutes they returned to their normal way of interaction: joking and fooling around. Yeah, awkwardness was long forgotten.

They finished and were walking out of the temple. And they were crossing the main chamber when…

“what do you wanna do today?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know, what do you want?” the brunet asked. They were both smiling.

“I don’t mind what we do as long as you ar—”

“Hey! You two!” a third voice interrupted them. Priest Pierce was approaching them and seemed furious “what do you think you are doing?!” he asked Bucky when he reached them.

“uh… I´m with St- The god, you know the deal and al—”

“yeah, I remember about the deal, but don’t you think you have been fooling around enough?! I think it is time for you to come back and work, you have totally neglected all your duties, idiot”

“hey!” Steve interjected, he couldn’t let anyone treat Bucky like this dude was treating him, “hold on, you can´t treat him like that” he was already feeling the anger reach his head.

“of Course, I can!!! You, naïve god, he is MY SLAVE!! And you” he turned again to Bucky “remember what is your position, you are nothing more than a simple and pathetic slave, you belong to me and no one else” Bucky  heard the words that made feel little, reminding him that he was just a slave and that this days were just an illusion, that all the freedom and happiness he had felt were going to leave eventually, that he wasn’t allowed to go around the city or into the library, and that the feeling he was starting to feel for Steve were just the consequence of an illusion that a god could never be with someone like him. A simple mortal, a simple slave. “So you better get starting before I decide you need some lashes!”

Steve saw red. Unconsciously he promised to never threaten anyone else in his life that didn’t deserve it and certainly never let anyone else threaten someone that didn’t deserve it. This is why he took the priest why the toga and lifted him from the ground slamming him against the nearest wall. By now there were some other slaves seeing the scene.

“You better take that back!” he growled.

Pierce laughed darkly “I don’t think I should apologise to a worthless slave, to my possession”

Steve lifted his tight fist and Pierce twisted his face waiting for the punch. The god´s fist was about to impact when a hand reached his forearm making him stop dryly. He looked at Bucky beside him.

“Steve” the brunet´s eyes were worried and pleading “no…”

Like if it was a spell, Steve freed the priest that fell to the floor panting. Steve took some steps backwards.

“well” Steve said to Pierce still angry about all this “you won´t have more slaves…” he extended his arms making his palms face the floor, and just like that, golden coins started to fall from his hands making metallic sounds when they reached the floor. By the time they stopped falling, there was a medium mountain of gold in the floor next to the arrogant priest. He talked to all the slaves watching “You are all free!!” and the chamber was covered with cheers and claps “and you can do whatever you want with him” he pointed at the old man that had scared eyes. There were more cheers.

Steve took Bucky´s hand and started to run to the exit in the middle of the commotion. Slaves were breaking things, some fighting and the majority were starting to take their ex-owner by the arms and legs and drag him to the altar. They both knew things were about to turn nasty. They left the place hearing in the distance the desperate scream of a tyrant.

They ran and ran and ran, getting further and further from the temple until they reached the river Nilo. They were panting, mostly Bucky that also had his sight lost in the horizon.

“hey are you fine?” Steve was worried, what was Bucky thinking? Did he did the right thing?

“yeah… yes… I just… did you just made gold out of nowhere?”

Steve laughed, and nodded, but then saw that Bucky wasn’t laughing.

“am I your slave now?” oh shit, no no no no this is not what Steve wanted at all.

“No! for Ptah, Buck I want you to be free” he took the brunet´s face in both hands “you don’t deserve any of that shit”

Bucky was pretty confused. Steve had just freed him and all his friends and co-workers and that was something you don’t see every day. He turned his look at his left shoulder where there was the constant reminder that he will always be seen as a slave. The star. That star.

Steve knew exactly what the mortal was thinking, so he took his hands and started to lead him closer to the shore of the river. In silence, he sat next to the water and Bucky followed still processing everything. Not taking away his eyes from Bucky´s, he submerged his hand in the river taking some water with him. He slowly placed it in the mortal´s shoulder under his sleeve and put some pressure.

Bucky felt the wet hand in his shoulder and how it magically started to turn colder and colder. But he couldn’t turn his eyes away from that beautiful blue in Steve´s eyes. The cold in his shoulder was almost burning and he hissed in pain.

“shh, is fine, I got you” Steve assured and Bucky believed. He wanted to believe.

A few moments later, the burnt started to cede until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. Steve was the first one to check the shoulder and gave him a little smile watching the result. Curiosity won and Bucky lifted his arm to have a better look.

There in his shoulder, he found the uncommon and amazing sight of… skin. Clean skin. No star or scar to show it was once there. It was just new skin that freed him from the perpetual mark of a slave. He couldn’t believe it. He felt his eyes burning with tears that wanted to run free. And he was now free, then so be his tears.

He looked at the god “Steve… I´m free!”

He almost tackled the blond when he threw himself to give him the biggest hug he had probably give in his life. And he hold him like his life depended on it saying over and over ´thank you´ ´I´m free´ ´thank you so much´. Steve returned the hug, Bucky was soaking his clothes with tears but that didn’t matter as long as he could have the brunet in his arms. For all the gods, he wanted to have Bucky in his arms forever. And they stayed like that, hugging, for a long long time.

It was Bucky that finally parted, and when he did, he had the brightest smile Steve had ever seen.

“I guess I should return the favour” he said and traced his hands along Steve´s shoulders ending in the back of his neck, his heart was running a mile per second, but he knew what he was doing.

With a quiet clic he undid the gods neckless. The one that marked Steve as a god, and just as a god. A god he never chose to be. But a necklace didn’t show him as the kind, beautiful being he was. That didn’t show him as the man Bucky had fallen in love with. Bucky was in love with Steve and the news came to him he had fallen into a cloud. A soft and beautiful cloud.

***play song***

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSxQpACDtjs>

He took the necklace and Steve saw it surprised, but the next second, he knew what Bucky had in mind. They both stood up and faced the river. Bucky looked at the blond looking for permission. The god nodded.  And like that, Bucky threw the necklace as far as he could into the river and the sound of the splash was almost imperceptible when it hit the water. The necklace was also gone.

And they looked at each other. And they started to laugh, and they kept laughing because they were free and no one of them could think of a better person to be free with and they hugged more and the parted and Steve asked, “do you want to feel freer?” and Bucky answered “yes” and Steve tightened his arms around the brunet and extended his golden wings. Before Bucky could back away from his plan, Steve jumped.

And they were flying.

“Steve!!! For all the gods!! Ahhh!!” he had his eyes closed tightly and was holding the other one with all his limbs.

“open your eyes… I won´t let you fall”

Bucky cracked an eye open, finally feeling the fresh new wind hitting him. He felt the blond´s arms still around him and he felt safe even if they were a hundred meter above the earth. He saw the sky over Steve´s shoulder and it was blue like his eyes and it had some clouds. He looked down and saw Menfis. The entire city seemed so little from here. Bucky felt happiness and sadness and relief and a lot of things. This was the city he was born in. here he had grew and lived. Here he had cried and laughed and he had lost wonderful people and met new one. He owed his heart and memory to this city.

They got higher and he saw at the distance the great pyramids of Giza and the Sphinx. Places he had never visited. He saw the miles and miles of desert and wonder what was beyond that.

“where do you want to go?” Steve asked, “we can go wherever you want to”

Bucky thought for a second. Then he knew the place he wanted to go, probably for the last time.

“just go straight to east” and Steve nodded and changed the course following blindly Bucky´s instructions.

The flight was about 15 minutes in which they stayed quiet holding each other addressing that place.

Steve saw at the distance big rocks organized in columns and lines. The place was alone. No soul in the place. That didn’t mean there wasn’t people in there. They were heading to Necropolis.

***stop song***

There was no sound when they landed and Bucky untangled his limbs from Steve. He saw the place. After all this years, he remembered it perfectly, there were just some new graves. There was a giant knot in his throat and he had to swallow to make it go at least a little. He started to walk and he knew exactly which grave he was looking for.

He started to pass grave from grave without paying much attention to anyone, but giving them their own respect. Some had encryptions and drawings. Some had offers in plates and vases even some had flowers decoration what was once a life that enjoyed the sun and slept at night and loved someone. Some remembered, some forgotten.

He finally reached the grave he was looking for, Steve behind him. The brunet kneeled in front of it. It wasn’t that long till the tears started to run down his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out in the form of a shaking sight.

“hi, dad” Steve saw how Bucky was struggling with his words, so he kneeled beside him, also facing the grave and extended his hand as an offer to the brunet. Bucky saw the gesture and with a sad smile, he tangled their fingers together. He looked again at the grave “I came to apologize, I haven’t visited you since you died, I´m sorry…” the last part was so broken he squeezed the blond´s hand in his.

“but I wanted you to know I am fine, something things have been hard, but I have been happy in the majority and I have met wonderful people. I also wanted you to know that I miss you… a lot… and I wish you were here…”

He looked at Steve “Dad, I also want to introduce you to someone really especial… This is Steve…”

Steve was kind of nervous but he managed “Nice to meet you…” he looked at Bucky for a name.

“Chenzira”

“Nice to meet you, Chenzira” he corrected, “Thank you for raising, Bucky, you raised… a wonderful man” their eyes connected. And silently Steve promised Chenzira that he would take car of Bucky.

They stayed there, kneeled. Bucky placed his head in Steve´s shoulder and Steve places his head in Bucky´s. They were still holding hands and they didn’t want to let go.

Nevertheless, Steve couldn’t help the thought that Bucky was a mortal…

What will happen when Bucky dies?                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:   
> necropolis were the cementeris of the egyptians. there are hundreds and hundreds all over Egypt. I didnt know which one to name in the chapter so i just na,e it Necropolis (Im so original). you will see, Pyramids were the graves of rich people, Necropolis were the cementeries for normal people. this classisim. 
> 
> in other news (there are a lot of other news):   
> * i cant write an argument even if my life depended on it.   
> * this is probably one of the longest chapter of the entire story, then they are going to be shorter.   
> * the Name of Bucky´s father, Chenzira, means in Egypt "the one born in a journey" and i though, if he was a sailor, why not?   
> * the song of this chapter is part of the ost of Red Riding Hood.   
> * that is all, ma people.


	9. The Rhythm of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhg you dont know how much i have waited to wirte this chapter. yisus craist.

“thank you…” they had been in silence for what felt like ages when Bucky murmured.

“what?” Steve didn’t know why the comment from the brunet. He looked at the mortal who was also looking at him.

“For everything… thank you…” the tears were long dried, but the god could see the shine in his beautiful grey eyes.

“About Pierce?” he huffed and felt a blush in his face “it was nothing, really”

“No, about Pierce, but also about this and about…” he trailed off looking for the right words “the entire week”

The god didn’t expect that answer at all. He knew that for himself, the week had been the best one of his life. He had never felt so much emotions ever and specially so much happiness. He had learned so much about himself that he had never noticed in his life. Specially, he had learnt so much about life, how could it be so wonderful if you decided it to be and how with the right people it could be perfect. And with Bucky… everything was perfect.

“in that case, I´m the one who should thank you” he felt the air wasn’t entering his lungs “you have thought me so much, and, Bucky, I…” he didn’t know how to say anything anymore. Their faces were so close. Bucky was getting closer and closer. He could appreciate in great detail the red of the brunet´s lips. And they were so red. He wanted to kiss them forever. For them to be the only lips he ever kissed from now on. And to be kissed back by them.

_But do you deserve them?_

It was a loud thought that bounced in his head immediately. Before anything else he need to say.

“I´m sorry” Bucky stopped abruptly.

“what?” now the brunet was the confused one.

“I never got to apologize to you properly” he knew that he had brake the moment, but even thought he will probably regret it for the rest of his immortal life if a similar situation never showed up again, he believed it was the right thing to do, because he needed Bucky´s forgiveness over anything else.

“Steve, I already told you is fin—”

“No, Bucky, listen to me” the god could almost hear the sound of the brunet´s mouth shutting, “I apologized to Natasha, but I never really apologized to you. You really don’t know how much you have helped me I have learnt how to make my life happier and you have been a crucial factor in that process and I can´t take thinking that I treated you really bad when we first met and I… I…” he looked him in the eyes “I´m sorry”.

Bucky decided to place a hand in the blond´s cheek and made his voice look as serious as possible and with all the feelings he could place in “Steve, I forgive you”.

“Thank you…”

The brunet nodded and stood up “Ok, I think we should go back” he was cleaning his clothes from the sand and dust “I think I´m hungry” he looked around and remember they were almost in the middle of nowhere but that didn’t bother him. He smiled at Steve and said “Wanna give me a ride?”

Steve returned the smile “It will be my pleasure”.

After a flight back to Menfis they went to the same place where they ate the first day together. they didn’t say anything about it but it was a silent agreement to see how far they had go. How so much had change in such little time. And this time Steve did appreciate the Fetir and found that it was a total blessing. Bucky did laugh about the expression he did when he first felt the wonderful taste of it and the ´I told you so´ about ´food makes you happy´, was said around five times while the god tried lots of different plates. They talk about everything and nothing during their time in the restaurant. They were laughing and Steve laughed even harder when the burnet almost spited everything chocking on his food. Steve thought that he was truly happy.

Then they were walking. Just walking around the plaza of the city seeing that everything was the same, the people, the buildings, the sounds and smells, but everything felt different for them.

Abruptly, Bucky stopped walking and was looking at the ground with concentration.

“hey, what happened? Are you okey?” Steve asked.

“do you listen that?” the brunet answered.

“what?”

A smile spread in the mortal´s face, so huge and full of life. “That”

***Play Song***

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtY7ye19ARw**

Bucky grabbed Steve´s hand and dragged him running through the streets. It wasn’t long till they arrived and Steve now could hear clearly as water the music. There, united in a semicircle, some musicians were playing different instruments and singing.  Their autfits full of colour and life and happiness.

“ok, this is another thing that makes me happy” the brunet stood in front of the semicircle facing the god.

He started to move his arms almost hesitantly, starting to feel the rhythm. He closed his eyes and Steve saw how the music took over the burnet´s body. He started to move more freely. Some people around started to watch that man dancing alone but happy and the feeling was spread. More people started to dance in couples, alone, in groups and they all looked alive, but Steve wasn’t paying attention to any of them.

Bucky was more aware of the song and he was moving his hips to the rhythm of it. Steve was totally hypnotized. The brunet´s movements were seductive yet innocent. They could warp strength and delicacy in one. His body was elegant so was his dancing. The god found himself wanting terribly to roam all over that body, to draw him and to kiss him everywhere. To give that wonderful brunet dancing everything he could, his life, his love, his tears and soul and simply everything.

Steve saw some people get close to the mortal and started to dance with him making a circle around him where the god could still see those moves he had learnt to worship more than any god, or ritual there could exist.

Bucky opened his eyes. He had at first closed them in fear that the god would laugh at him about his passion for dancing. But nothing happened and he realized that Steve would never ever laugh about something that made him happy, at least not with the purpose of making him feel bad. After the god´s apology, Bucky knew that Steve could never hurt him. So, he opened his eyes and caught the sight of Steve looking at him, petrified, right where he had left him and with lips parted. He felt a deep blush took over his face. Was Steve enjoying the view? There was just one way to know.

He started to move his hips with more purpose and made eye contact. There was a little blush in Steve´s face that became darker when they locked eyes, but he didn’t look away so Bucky took a metaphorical step further and bit his lip in the most seductive way he could. He hoped it didn’t look stupid. But it apparently didn’t because, even from where he was, he could see the god´s pupils dilatating.

Bucky laughed shyly. He was happy, but he couldn’t take the distance anymore so he stared to dance/walk to the blond and extend his hands invitingly.

“oh, n-no, no” the god was strugguling with his words “I d-don’t know ho-how to dance…”

“it doesn’t matter” Bucky caught his hands before he could scape and dragged him to what was now the dance floor.

Steve stood there awkwardly and still not meeting the mortal´s eyes.

“is easy” Bucky assured him “you just have to follow the rhythm of your heart” and then the brunet was dancing again.

Steve hesitated for a moment but it was hard when all he wanted was to share this moment with Bucky. He also started to move and in a few moments, he didn’t care anymore if this was the first time he ever danced.

Bucky´s smile got impossibly bigger and the moved together and the world disappeared for the pair of souls that had encounter each other under such random and bizarre game of the destiny.

They were both spinning and feeling free. Then they were facing each other. So close. And the music came to a stop.

***Stop Song***

They were both panting in the same air and the heard  the claps and cheers of all the people that had ended dancing. They were lost in each other´s eyes, smiling. 

“do you want to get out of here?” Steve asked still panting.

“yes” Bucky answered.

 

The sun was already falling. So when they arrived at the temple of Phat, it was already dark. They were sneaking through the halls like a pair of teenagers and were giggling like idiots. But, hey, they were happy. They entered Steve´s bedroom, and the god closed the door behind them.

“ah” Bucky said walking to the balcony “I love the view from here” Steve followed behind. They both looked at the city bellow them, the dessert at the distance and the night sky above. The wind was cold but neither of them felt it. They fall into comfortable silence.

Bucky contemplated the view while thinking. Steve seemed now pretty happy. Or at least that´s what he said. Did that mean it was over? The deal had been done and now, were they going to different roads? After all he was just a mortal and Steve was a god. Bucky felt tensed and couldn’t help feeling… sad. He was in love with Steve and even though there were signs that Steve felt attraction for him, that didn’t mean he loved him. Between attraction and love there was an enormous difference. He cleared his throat to avoid the feeling of chocking on nothing.

“so…” he started “have you find what makes you happy?” the environment felt more tense.

Steve was also seriously looking at the distance and he took a deep breath “yeah…” he breathed out.

“like what..?”

“well…” Steve crossed his arms over his chest finally meeting the brunet´s eyes, “drawing makes me happy, and I think painting also will make me happy. I think arts in general” while talking a smile started to appear in his face “I have learnt that helping people also makes me happy, to make them have opportunities and a good life” Bucky couldn’t help but also smile, because Steve happy made him happy, even if it wasn’t with him “also, this thing about learning all these different cultures you were saying, I would like to learn more about them and learning makes me happy”

There was silence for a moment while all sinked in.

Bucky lowered his eyes because a part of him knew this was the end and Steve will leave to the city of the gods and they will probably never see each other again, because this was the deal and now the deal was over. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

“so, this is it?” the words came a little broken, more than Bucky would have wanted but that could have mean anything. ´is this all that makes you happy?´, ´is this the end of the deal?´, ´is this the end of us?´, ´are you going to leave now?´.

“no” the god answered.

Bucky wasn’t looking. He was afraid of what could happen next because it could be a goodbye and he didn’t want that at all, not after all that had happened. He realized he had never loved anyone before Steve.

He felt a warm hand in his cheek that guided him to look up without resistance. He met those wonderful blue eyes of Steve looking at him.

“there is one more thing that makes me happy” Steve was breathing harder but was almost whispering, more nervous than Bucky had ever seen him before “it is the most important one… it is you… Bucky, you make me happy…” and those simple words sounded more honest than a thousand ´I love you´ that the world had listened so far.

Bucky couldn’t resist anymore.

The brunet raises in the tip of his feet and slammed his lips to Steve ones, and they both felt like the puzzle was complete, that the stars were complete in the sky. That everything finally made sense and every second of their existence had lead to this wonderful moment.

it was kind of odd at first, just lips touching, but it was perfect. Then Steve moved his lips and Bucky followed. They were the perfect synchrony. Steve swore that there wasn’t anything as sweet and soft as Bucky´s lips. He felt alive. He felt everything in an instant and yet he wanted more. He gave a little cat lick to the bottom lip of the brunet, but that was enough to extract a gasp from him. The sound was amazing, and yet Steve wanted more. He moved his hands so they were resting in Bucky´s hips. Those hips that were driving him crazy earlier with those movements he could look at forever. Bucky returned the lick but it was more confident than Steve´s. Steve was flying high. He gave another lick and felt the brunet´s mouth open and yet he wanted more. He introduced his tongue and was met with Bucky´s. the tongues were moving together massaging each other and Bucky´s hands were in Steve´s neck, then in his chest and up again till his hair, moving his fingers through the golden strands and grabbing them. Bucky parted abruptly. Lips red and shiny from kissing.

“Steve,” he was panting a little “you also make me happy…” and he leaned in again for another kiss.

This one was becoming more heated and the tongues were moving faster Steve trying to express how happy he was that he made Bucky happy too into the kiss. They didn’t want to part again. They couldn’t, they felt they could kiss forever.

Bucky started to walk backwards but not parting from the kiss so Steve followed him, because he would follow him anywhere. They were entering the bedroom again.

Bucky smiled into the kiss thinking about the irony that the first night they met, they were going out into this same balcony yelling at each other and now they were entering into the bedroom kissing.

They never thought that night that they could become so important to the other.

They never though they could be this happy… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaannnddd... THE END..........
> 
> MEEEEHHH IM KIDDING. DID YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FINISH THIS ALREADY???  
> HA!  
> HAHAHA!
> 
> !!!!!!!!NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (if you dont like smut you can skip next chapter becuase is just smut) 
> 
> FACT OF THE DAY:  
> there were two types of dances in ancient Egypt, one was slower more seductive and with small step, the second one was more acrobatic and was performed by profesional dancers. but both of them had the same beats just in slower or faster tempos.
> 
> in other news:   
> one of the first ideas for the entire story was thinking about Steve and Bucky dancing the song of this chapter.


	10. Bound To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for people who doesnt like smut, well, you can skip this. 
> 
> For the ones that have been waiting for the Smut, I hope I dont dissapoint you. 
> 
> ALSO:   
> the song for this chapter is Bound to You by Christina Aguilera   
> It is each reade´s decision to play it or no, becuase some like to read smut with music others dont.

***Play Song***

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i2SupYmXpI>  

The wind was cold, but Bucky had never felt warmer. Steve lips feel so soft and warm and the brunet had never felt something like that because they are like diving into honey and not drowning. The blond´s hands are in his hips and the thumbs are making circles in his skin.

Bucky kept walking backward until the back of him knees hit what he hoped was the bed, because kissing Steve standing was going to turn awkward and he wanted to keep kissing him. He took away his hand from its place in Steve´s neck so he could place it in the… he felt the soft fabric under his palm… thank the gods, it was the bed. They parted to get some air and locked eyes. Osiris, Steve´s eyes were so blue and now the black of his pupils was getting bigger. The sight was amazing: the blond was already blushing and panting a little. The burnet hoped he wasn’t looking weird or something himself because the blond was also looking at him with great attention.

“your eyes are beautiful” the god said and that was not what Bucky expected. If he was blushing, now, he was blushing harder.

He didn’t know what to answer so instead he placed his hands in Steve´s hair again closer so their lips could meet again and leading the blond on top of him in the bed. Steve returned the kiss eagerly.

It was just as soft as the other ones. Licking slowly into each other´s mouths learning their taste and shapes. Memorizing what the other liked. Bucky´s hands were learning Steve´s hair texture, feeling the strands between his fingers and how soft they were.  

Steve, in the other side, was starting to map the brunet´s body. His left had started to move from hip to his chest passing through his side. They still had their clothes on but the blond was memorizing the shape, the curves and the edges. He repeated the journey a couple of times before the desire was burning him and his hand headed down reaching Bucky´s thigh. The brunet´s thighs were amazing and Steve couldn’t help squeezing lightly the one in his hand. Bucky gasped under him and Steve took the opportunity to make the kiss deeper making the burnet exhale a little moan. Steve wanted to hear that sound forever.

The blond´s hand moved up and under the toga of Bucky, trying to feel more skin. Bucky flinched and tensed instantly. Steve immediately felt the tension and retreated his hand a little.

“are you fine?” he asked. Some concern in his voice.

“uhh… yeah…” Bucky seemed nervous, and cleared his throat “is just that, em, I have never… done this before?” it sounded more like a question than like a statement. Steve froze. This was not Steve´s first time, he had done this a couple of times before with some other gods that he didn’t remember the names, but he never cared for them, so Bucky was also in some way, his first. He didn’t know if he should stay still or step away, but he settled for staying still not wanting to make Bucky think he didn’t want him.

“oh, emm… we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to…” he offered.

The brunet shook his head lightly, “no, is just that… I just need you to…” he trailed off.

“be patient” Steve finished for him and Bucky nodded, “ok, I fine, don’t worry and if you don’t want to keep going you tell me, ok?” Bucky nodded again and Steve leaned in again for another kiss. He could kiss Bucky forever and he wouldn´t get mad if at any moment the mortal asked him to stop no matter if he was hard as a rock, he would stop.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing until the kiss started to get more frantic and hotter. Bucky´s hands were moving now over his chest and back and then he gave a little roll with his hips against the blond. Steve felt like there was a lightning all over his body, that came out in the form of a moan. Bucky also whimpered and Steve decided to give another experimental roll into the brunet´s corch extracting another sound from him. They grinded into each other more confidently until they were breathing harder and the heat of the place became more. Bucky parted from Steve.

“I want you closer” he panted into the blond´s ear. Steve nodded and stood up immediately regretting leaving the warm of Bucky´s body, but if he wanted to get closer he needed to take his clothes off.

Bucky felt he couldn’t breath when Steve discharged all his clothes. It wasn’t the first time he saw another man naked but this was his first time and Steve… Steve had the body of a god, literally. His abs and his chest and his arms and everything was perfect. He looked lower—Ra! His cock was… it was also perfect. It was proportional, not scary, but still big and erect. A reckless part of him wanted that inside him… now, making his own cock get even harder.  

But seeing Steve´s perfect body also made Bucky feel more insecure. His body wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t that muscular and his sin had scars from different situation he didn’t want to remember now, so, what if Steve didn’t want him? What if he looked at him and regretted all this? He tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

Steve most sense something was bothering him “hey” he called quietly and held a hand towards the brunet. Bucky took it and let the blond lead him up so they were both standing “I have done this before” he put a hand in the brunet´s cheek to make sure he could see the honesty in his eyes “but you are the first one I care about to do it so I´m also nervous” the blond gave him another sweet kiss and Bucky felt less nervous now that he knew he wasn’t the only one.

After a moment, he parted a little and started to undo the knots holding his toga trying to always look at Steve´s face and his signs. He finished undoing the knots but held the toga with his hands. This was it, he was going to let Steve see him totally naked. He let the toga fall to the floor.

Steve stared in silence.

“d-do you like it?” Bucky asked with fear in his voice. Steve was still in silence.

Oh, dear gods. Steve didn’t like it. This was the moment when he would say some apology and leave him. He was starting to panic. He needed something, anything.

“Steve, say something” his voice cracked a little at the end.

The blond lifted his eyes to Bucky´s. they were wide like plates and his entire face was flush.

“Bucky…” Steve´s voice sounded breathless “you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life” and the next thing the brunet knew, Steve was kissing him harder with more passion. Like he was water and Steve hadn’t drink anything in his whole life. Bucky felt like something explode inside him and moaned, falling again on the bed with Steve´s hands all over him. “gods, you are so beautiful” Steve started to kiss his jaw and neck finding a sensitive spot bellow the ear that made Bucky gasp. Steve trailed kissed over his collarbone then his chest biting lightly his nipples. Bucky had never been this turned on in his life. His cock had never been this hard and he had never wanted someone more.    

Steve couldn’t believe what was going on. Bucky was stunning. His brain had to restart before telling the brunet how beautiful he was, because he was honest when he said he was the most beautiful sight he had seen. He kept going down mapping the body beneath him with his mouth, giving kisses to old scars, giving little licks there and there. He knew he could never get tired of Bucky´s body. He reached a hipbone and gave a kiss before sucking the skin and making the brunet whine.

He moved to his legs and started to give kisses to the inner thighs, biting the skin, moving lower, getting closer to his destination. The brunet was panting, looking him closely, waiting for his next move. Steve reached the crotch and breathed over Bucky´s cock.

He looked up to ask for permission and the brunet nodded. But before moving on, Steve placed those thighs that drive him crazy, over his shoulders.

“is this ok?” he asked.

“yes…”

Steve gave a long lick to Bucky´s cock from base to head and the brunet let out a chocked moan and covered his mouth with a hand.

“hey,” Steve called his attention “I want to make you feel good” he took away Bucky´s hand from his mouth “I want to listen how you feel” Bucky nodded and instead placed the hand in Steve´s hair.   

Steve put his lips around the head of the brunet´s cock and Bucky gave a loud moan tightening the grip in his hair. Steve flicked his tongue over it.

“Fuck…” Bucky panted.

Little by little, Steve took the entire length inside his mouth until he was throat deep and Bucky was a panting mess giving now and then moans. Steve swallowed around the member tasting the pre-cum.

“s-stop” Steve immediately parted.

“are you fine?” he hoped nothing was wrong.

“y-yes is just… I-I want to last…” Steve smiled and Bucky tugged him up for another messy uncoordinated kiss. Bucky reached with his righthand Steve´s cock stroking it up and down. Steve groaned. That felt so good. It was a lifetime better when it was Bucky doing it. “I want you inside me” he breathed against Steve´s lips.

“fuck” he cursed when Buck twisted his hand under the head of his cock “a-are you sure?” Steve was incredibly turned on by the idea, but he also needed Bucky´s double check.    

“yes… yes, Steve… do you want it?”

“yeah… more than anything” the kissed again before Steve stood up against his will and headed to that table full of food remembering he saw a bottle of oil there. That might work.  He found the bottle and smiled triumphantly going back to the bed. He kneeled between the brunet legs “I´m going to… open you ok?” Bucky nodded.

Steve slicked his fingers with the oil and passed them over Bucky´s inner thigh making him shiver. He reached the tight hole and the burnet gasped.

“Shh, is ok, baby , relax for me” Steve started to circle one finger slicking the entrance as much as possible, waiting also for Bucky to relax. When the brunet wasn’t tense anymore, the blond inserted one finger slowly. A whine escaped Bucky´s lips. Steve started to move the finger in and out rhythmically. “how does that feel?”

Bucky was again panting, “is not bad, it feels… different… in a good way” Steve leaned in to kiss again. “mmm!” the blond started to circle the finger inside Bucky “that feels good…”

After a while Bucky was breathing harder “I-I can take another one…”

Steve hesitated for a second “ok…”

He introduced the second finger and Bucky moaned when he discovered like that the fingers went deeper. Steve started to scissor the fingers and Bucky whined feeling the stretch. Steve looked down taking the view of his fingers disappearing into the brunet´s body. It was amazing how good it felt and he was trying to concentrate in preparing Bucky and not just thrust his cock inside him probably hurting him. No, he wanted to take care of the brunet. He wanted this to be pure pleasure and make it special. Because for him, this was special.

“ahh… Steve, c´mon… hurry… nhhh” Bucky was already sweating and Steve took in the image of the burnet under him. Red lips parted, pupils blown, wonderful black hair. He picked up the pace of his fingers. “mmm, yes… ah”

He inserted a third and last finger. “oh, yes, baby, so beautiful, opening for me, you look so beautiful” Bucky moaned.

“S-Steve ´m ready, please”

“just some more, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you” he kept his fingers few more minutes going in and out. Extracting wonderful sounds from the brunet´s mouth. He stroked his own cock in seek of some release.  

“´M ready” he said again.

Steve took his fingers out of the warmth and Bucky whine at the emptiness. Bucky took the bottle of oil that was next to him and poured some in his hand reaching Steve´s cock and slicking it. Steve groaned deep in his throat. When his dick was well slicked he teased Bucky´s entrance with his head and both moaned at the sensation. Steve introduced the head carefully and Bucky was panting uncontrollably clinging to Steve´s shoulders due to the amazing stretch. Slowly, Steve thrusted his entire length inside the brunet.

They were both breathing hard and looking into each other´s eyes. As close as two bodies could be. Giving their bodies to the other one. Trusting each other. Giving and receiving pleasure. About to perform the oldest dance in history. Feeling like the puzzle of their bodies had finally found the missing piece.

“you c-can move” Bucky said hesitantly. Steve gave a little thrust and Bucky hissed. Steve leaned in to capture again those red lips while caressing the sides of the body under him encouraging him to relax. He gave another thrust.

“ahhh…” Bucky moaned and rolled his own hips making Steve see stars.

With each thrust, Steve went deeper into the warmth of that amazing body and took out more of his cock to thrust it inside again. The movement became more confident and they found a rhythm. 

“oh, Buck, you are so tight, so good” Steve groaned. Bucky bent his legs higher and Steve took them to place them in his shoulder when--.

“AHH!” Bucky moaned loudly arching his back “wha-what was that?!” Steve stayed still for a moment.

“d-did you like it?”

“ah-yeah, yeah, Steve, do it – AGAIN!” Steve started to thrust into that same spot and Bucky was moaning louder. Digging his nails in Steve´s back arching his back and throat, shutting his eyes. Steve started to devour the exposed skin with open mouthed kisses.

“ah! Yes, Stevesteve, there!” Steve had no idea Bucky will be so vocal in bed but he also didn’t know he would absolutely love it. “Steve! Fasterfaster!”

Like he needed to be asked twice.

Steve picked up the pace and groaned louder because this was too much. The tightness the friction. This was amazing.

Bucky was feeling like his body was on fire. Every time Steve hit that spot inside him was like a lightning passed through his entire body. This was way better than he could have ever imagine. Steve was huge and filled him so good. Treated him so good, everything felt just so good. He needed to be closer and Steve saw it so he removed his legs from the blonds shoulders trying not to change the perfect angle and placed them around the blond´s torso. He shoved Steve closer and kissed him franticly hugging his neck keeping him in place. They moaned groaned whined between thrusts. Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Steve ah ah ah ah! Don’t stop, I´m g-gonna come. Don’t stop! Ah!”

“C´mon Baby come for me! Let me see you, so fucking beautiful!”

“STEVE!!” Bucky tensed under Steve and hot white streams of come painted their chests.

“BUCKY!!” and Steve was coming with him.

Both looking at each other and kissing and coming and feeling a lighting like something fell in place and now they were bounded. Sharing…

They stared for a while and both leaned in meeting in the middle to kiss, like they both knew that this was it, that they were bound, that they were meant for each other. The words were no longer needed. They knew they loved each other.

Steve was about to pull out of Bucky but the brunet held him with legs and arms.

“just a little longer…” he whispered and Steve complied.

They stayed in silences holding each other in the middle of the night with post orgasmic bliss. Bucky stroking Steve´s golden hair and Steve listening to Bucky´s heartbeat. Bucky broke the silence.

“ok, now you can move, you are heavy fatty” Steve snorted and puled out. He grabbed a fabric and cleaned them both.  

They lied in their sided facing each other with the biggest smiles in their faces. Bucky reached Steve´s neck with his hands and leaned in to give a small peek on his lips. They giggled and Steve pulled the burnet closer until he was laying on top of him, with his head on Steve´s chest. Bucky drew patterns in the blond´s skin until he felt his eyes grow heavier. Steve managed to pull the cover over them to keep them warm. Bucky kissed Steve again.

“good night” he whispered.

“good night” Steve answered with a smile.

Minutes later Bucky was fast asleep and his breathing was also inviting Steve to fell sleep. Steve saw the peaceful and young face of the brunet. He wanted to wake up to that face every morning and fell asleep next to him for the rest of his life. He stroked the dark hair of Bucky.

“Please, never leave” Steve begged Bucky.

But begging is not always enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT OF THE DAY:   
> in ANcient Greece and Ancient Egypt same-sex relationships were kind of normal. it was until the catholic church took over Europe that homophobia arrived. 
> 
> In other news:   
> i hope you liked the smut, im not that good wirting it, so yeah whatever. like always, kudos and comments are wlecome.


	11. Strings When They Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is little but VERY VERY important to not just this story but for the entire Serie.

 

The light was warm. Welcoming. And it woke him up peacefully. Even before he was opening his eyes, he was already smiling. The memories of last night coming back sweetly. The way Steve had looked at him when he told him Bucky made him happy, that first kiss, the feeling of his body against his own. Everything felt like a beautiful dream. Bucky felt a cool run his body thinking all was just a dream, but when he opened his eyes, the blond was next to him, also tangled in white blankets with his left arm over Bucky´s side.

Steve looked so beautiful while sleeping. So peaceful with those incredibly long eyelashes touching his cheekbones. The brunet felt the warm take over his body again. Everything felt so right when he was with Steve and after last night, everything felt different. He didn’t know if things were always like that, after all last night was his first time, but he felt that there was like a small string in his body that was buzzing pleasantly and was dragging him closer to the blond. He decided not to fight that new feeling so he leaned in and gave a small kiss to the blond´s forehead following by others in his cheeks, nose, eyes and finally, the lips.

Steve shifted but didn’t pulled back from the kiss and the only sign the brunet had to know the blond was awake was when the last smiled against his lips putting a hand in the back of his neck holding him in place to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, Steve ended in his back and Bucky on top of him just kissing lazily and slowly. They parted after a while and Steve opened his eyes.

“Hi” he greeted the brunet with the dopiest smile.

“Hi” Bucky rested his forehead against Steve.

“how are you feeling?”

“well” Bucky bit his lower lip not sure if he should share exactly what he was thinking, but then he thought that he really wanted things to work with Steve and the best way was to have an honest communication “Everything feels different…”

The smile Steve gave him made that string he was feeling to buzz a little faster with excitement. It felt nice.

“I feel different too” the blond said and Bucky just couldn’t hold it, he didn’t want to so he leaned in and gave another kiss to the pink lips in front of him. He could kiss Steve all his life. He parted, “Hey, I was thinking that, now that someone left me without job” Steve snorted “I need to find a new one, I don’t want to starve”

“oh c´mon” Steve answered, “you don’t need another job, I have enough money for both of us”

“yeah yeah, and the same amount of modesty” regardless of his words, Bucky still had a smile “Besides, I couldn’t ask you to maintain me and I don’t want to feel useless”

Steve made a face “you are not useless, but if you want a new job, then a new job you will have”

“Great! Lets go!” Bucky started to get out of the bed. Steve missed the warmth before it was even really gone.

“What? No” Before the brunet could get far enough, the blond wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back.

“Wa- Steve! Let me go”

“mmmm, no” Steve pouted “just five more minutes”

Bucky tried to free himself without succeed (he wasn’t trying either) and finally gave up.

“Fine, just five more minutes”

Five more minutes actually turned into a nap of one hour, but Steve couldn’t be happier. He had finally found someone he truly loved and having Bucky in his arms, sleeping over him was a gift. Since he woke up next to the brunet, he could feel like there was something pulling him closer, something that was probably always there but had been asleep before this morning.

He saw Bucky sleeping and stroked his hair loving the way his fingers tangled in the dark strands. Yes, the hair was as soft as he thought.

Bucky stirred and opened his eyes to see Steve. He rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand. With the hair a mess, calmed face and grey sleepy eyes, Steve knew that was the most adorable sight of his life. He was so amazed by the fact that he could find one person so cute but at the same time so sexy and funny and intelligent and simply… perfect.

“Can we go now?” the brunet said with sleepy voice.

Steve nodded and both stood up to put some clothes on.

When they were leaving the bedroom, Bucky walked next to Steve and laced their hands. Steve smiled. That string inside him was happy.

The walk to the downtown was quiet but comfortable where the strings felt content just for being close. The only comment they made was when they were about to arrive to the main square and saw that there was being a new construction of probably a house and there were workers over wood boards sustained almost three meters up by a skeletal system of wooden logs.

“That seems dangerous” Bucky said and Steve agreed. He saw how one of the men in the construction almost lost his balance but could gain it before it was too late.

They arrived at the principal square.

“So where do you want to go first?” Steve asked.

“mmmm…” Bucky looked around “I think I will go to the restaurant, I heard last week they were struggling with somethings”

“ok”

“you can wait for me here or you can go walk around”

“ok” Steve said with a little pout, he didn’t want to leave Bucky and the brunet must have sense it because he got closer and placed his hand in Steve´s cheek.

“hey, I don’t want to leave you neither, but it won´t be long, fine?”

“yeah, is fine” Steve leaned in a gave a peck to the brunet´s lips then took advantage of the distraction and tickled one of Bucky´s ribs making him yelp in surprise, “go get the job” he ended with a smile.

***Play song***

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5r_VW3gyHQ**

Bucky chuckled and turned on his heels to walk to the restaurant. Steve saw him walk away (which gave him a great sight of the brunet´s ass but that was not the point). Bucky turned around to give the blond one last glance with one last smile…

                                                    oOo                                          oOo

It turns out that it all was taking way longer than expected, so Steve started to walk around when he got bored enough. He started to go from store to store seeing the merchandise, eating some fruits, thinking about thing that Bucky might like and even buying him a bracelet of bronze with a really nice engraving of two strings tangled and connected. He smiled at the present.

He looked around and noticed he had was now far from the central square so he started to walk back thinking that Bucky could go out in any moment and could get worried if Steve wasn’t around.

He was just passing by some meat store when he felt it.

That string. The string that he had been feeling all day was moving. No, it was more like tensing like it was about to break. The sensation was so strong, Steve felt like fainting and his sight blurred. He loose balance. The string was hurting and Steve could feel it in his entire body, like thousands of knives stabbing his back and arms and legs and head. He gained his balance by leaning into a wall and saw that some people were staring at him with worry.

“are you fine?” a woman asked him but the blond couldn’t answer.

The string was now pulsating with pain and fear and sadness with every breath, it took just one inhale for Steve to know that it wasn’t his own breaths the string was pulsating with.

Bucky.

Without answering the woman´s question and ignoring the concerned looks of the rest of the people Steve started to run. At first with difficulty but with each step, he went faster until he could open his wings.

He didn’t hear the gasps from the people when he left the floor and gained altitude. The string was blinding his sense where all he could hear and feel was the string that was guiding him somewhere in a silent way.

He looked at the city under him trying to find any signal. His eyes were franticly looking the streets.

He was afraid.

For the first time in his immortal life, he was afraid. Truly and deeply afraid.

He saw a bunch of people in one street. He could hear concern voices and commotion. The string told him he was going in the right direction.

When he got closer, he could see it. It was the construction…

The one Bucky had said was dangerous.

There were all the wooden logs in the floor. Bricks and boards were scattered all over the street and workers were injured. Steve could only get some parts of what people were saying. How the structure failed, how everything went down, how someone was under the debris…

At the sight of the god arriving, people moved away leaving space for him to land.

It was when he touched the floor. The string gave one painful jump and he heard it…

“Steve!” it was broken, it was full of pain and it was Bucky´s.

Steve had never run so fast in his life as when he did when running to the debris. He moved heavy wooden logs like they were branches, he retired the boars and bricks and finally saw the form of the brunet.

“Bucky!” he finished to move all the things from over the body and could see the entire form of the man he loved. There in the side of his abdomen, was a big red stain of blood soaking the fabric of his clothes, “For Osiris! Bucky!” he grabbed the brunet by the back and behind his knees to lift him but the mortal gave a yelp in pain. The string reacted, it was still being painful but it felt like it was… dying.

“no no no no no no” Steve was panicking. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t happen. Not now. Not now that he had just found him. Not now that he had just found someone so perfect, someone he could love with his mind body and soul. He couldn’t let him go, he loved him.

“I love you too” Bucky said in a thin voice with the most painful sad smile and Steve didn’t know if he had said all that out loud or Bucky just knew by some mysterious way, but that didn’t matter because tears were rolling uncontrollably down his face and tears were also in Bucky´s face “but, Steve? I think… I think I won´t get out of this one…”

The brunet was getting paler and paler with each second and the stain of blood was getting bigger and bigger.

“No” Steve said firmly, he looked at the people with sad faces around them “I need help!” he asked with trembling voice, but by the looks in everyone, the blond knew no one knew what to do. He looked at his love again “I will go for help” he started to stand up.

It was probably the string making a twist in fear or the hands in his wrists that stopped him, but when he saw the brunet he had pleading eyes.

“No” he said weakly, “stay” and Steve couldn’t do nothing more than to sit again and bring Bucky to his chest letting him envelope the now pale arms around his own torso “Just five more minutes” he pleaded just like he had done this same morning when everything was fine and happy.

This wasn’t fair. They couldn’t take him away from Steve this soon.  

“Buck, I can´t let you go, please” he didn’t know if he was asking the brunets or the higher gods. He couldn’t do anything.

“promise me you will be happy” the brunet said against the blond´s chest. He coughed and Steve felt the stains of blood on his skin.

“I-I can´t be happy… if you are not here” he cried.

“at least try to…” Bucky´s voice was weaker, barely a whisper. Steve held him tighter.

“no…” Steve wasn’t letting him go… “I will find you”

Bucky closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled it, held his love tighter.

Bucky stopped breathing.

_“I will find you…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not sorry because this was necesary.  
> Besides, I´m not crying... (that is the biggest lie i have said)  
> i feel like a terrible human being.


	12. Beginnings and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what would Steve do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i also thought i would never keep writing this

_But now, I´m not sure I believe in beginnings and endings…_

Steve doesn’t know how much time he stayed holding his lovers body, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He felt that all the good things in this world and all the happiness he once felt next to Bucky were now gone forever. It wasn’t until a drop of water hit his head that the god finally teared his gaze from the brunet and looked around noticing for the first time the sky had turn grey and it was crying joining him in his misery.

The body that just the night before, he had worship had drained of colour and starting to get cold.

Was this really the end?

After all they have been through was this how their story was going to end?

_No._

Steve loved Bucky. Bucky made him happy.

The blond felt fire ignite in his veins and the tears from the sky burned his skin and right there holding his life, he remembered who he was.

He was Steve, God of Perseverance and his duty was to teach everyone to fight for what they wanted and love and made them happy. And that was what he was going to do.

He stood up still holding the brunet in his arms in bridal style and extended his wings once more letting them feel the water run between the golden leaves and with a strong impulse he took fly over the city. He had a plan and fuck anyone who tried to stop him. Even death itself.

He arrived at the temple and landed in the balcony, pushed past the curtains and entered the room that still smelled like passion. Steve gently placed Bucky on the bed and brushed off some hairs from his face leaning in to place a kiss in his forehead.

“everything will be fine” he whispered to his lover “this is not the end of the line”

 And making sure nothing could bother the brunet, he left the room.

The god flew over the city and then over the big river and then over the dessert and there was no more rain because the landscape had turn unknown but he didn’t stop. There was no reason to, but there was defently a reason to keep flying and even though he wasn’t sure what he was doing he knew where he was going.  

He kept his journey until he had sight of the big mountain Sinai and he knew he was close. He had to go to the peak.

Even if the mountain was right in front of him it seemed even longer until he reached the peak even flying but he managed it. He landed and the sand twirled from the wind and the fury he brought with. The place, as he expected, was empty except for the gate with no door pointing the south of the world and the place were souls laid fir the rest of the eternity. Two rows of unlighted torches lead the road to said gate. He walked said road in time with the sun setting knowing this was the best time to make his prayers.

Right in front of the gate, Steve kneeled in one knee and placed his opposite fist in the ground.

“Anubis, god of death” he said to the twilight “with all my respect, I come to the entrance of your kingdom and beg you to let me in”  

There was a tension in the silence that followed after, Steve waiting for his answer.

A strong flow of wind disorganized the sand around him and he knew what that meant. He was not welcome in the land of the death.

Irritation started to boil in his lungs.

“Anubis…” he growled between teeth, but this time there was no answer.

And now he was being ignored.

“UGH! FUCK IT”

Steve stood up marching firmly to the gate and the wind started to blow with fury trying to stop him from entering, but he had to do this because images of Bucky smiling, being beautiful and alive showed up in his mind. He gave slow steps closer to the gate forcing his immortal strength to finally do something that was worth it. The wind was blowing stronger.

The blond´s feet slipped and in a microsecond he was vulnerable and the wind send his body flying unwillingly. He grabbed one of the torches stabbed in the rock of the mountain and hold it because he was not giving up. Steve saw a brief, almost imperceptible distortion in the light trespassing the apparently empty gate.

It was Anubis.

The blond grinned still holding the torch and managed to take the next one in the row pulling it and groaning at the effort. When he had the other torch safely in his hand he pointed at the small distortion in the gate. He had one shot ant only one. He raised the torch so the sharp part was pointing at the gate.

He shoot.

It was almost the sound of a rock breaking followed by the sudden lack of wind. Steve fell to the ground but didn’t have time to make his next move when the wind started again in full force but this time dragging him and everything it could reach to the gate.

The night had completely settled and the peak of the mountain Sirai was empty. No torches and no god of perseverance, just the lonely gate to the Duat.

oOo                               oOo

***Play Song***

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOrYsTvgtaI>

Steve fell into a hole of complete darkness where his only reference was the light emitting from the gate that grew farther and farther away.

The god hit the dark granite floor with a loud _tud_ that expelled al the air from his lungs. He took a moment or two to get it back and noticed his surroundings. Cold, and the echo seemed infinite

“Steve?” came a strong voice from behind him. Steve turned his face to see the god of death leaning into a wall also of granite. He was pressing his side where the torch the blond had shoot and liquid diamonds were leaking from the bound “Where is your necklace? I- I though you were a mortal”

Instead of answering the blond stood up and walked to the other god still trying to get all the air he could get in. Anubis eyes were burning with anger. When Steve was close enough, he grabbed the end of the torch forcing it deeper into the other god´s body.

“where is he?” he demanded.

“I don’t know what y-you are talking about” Anubis answered with pain in his voice.

Steve puller the torch out just to push it inside once more making the god of death growl.

“stop whining” he said between teeth “you are immortal”

“and you are crazy”

“I guess that is what love does to everyone. Now, where is he?!”

Anubis directed his sight to Steve´s left making him follow the gaze. There, just a few meters from them, the infinite darkness of the Duat was lighted by thousands and thousands of white spots of light. Souls. All of them heading to a large and ethereal source of light, all heading slowly to their ends.

In a lighting of desperation Steve let Anubis go and got closer to the lights.

“BUCKY!!” but no answer came from the stars.

“He is light now, you fool” the dog god said “he won´t answer”

New anger run through the blonde´s veins.

“Why did you do this?!”

“it was his destiny”

“Fuck destiny!” Steve growled “we shape it the way we want. Bring him back” and Anubis didn’t answer “I said Bring. Him. Back”

“I can´t!”

Steve was shut for a moment. How could Anubis not bring back his love?

“why…?”

“I mean, I can…” Anubis started “but I can´t without his authorisation”

And Steve knew what he meant with ´His´. Fuck, this is no good.

“besides” the other god kept going “it has never been done before, no one knows how that would affect time”

“But there is a chance right?” Anubis nodded hesitantly. Steve grabbed the torch once more and pulled it out entirely. Before the wound even gave pain to the other god, the blond placed a hand in it healing it in an instant. Anubis breathed in relief. “Sorry, about that” he apologized “I knew you weren’t going to talk by good means”

Anubis rolled his eyes but stayed calm. Steve had to recognize the other god had a lot of patience.

“and you were right” he answered.

***Stop Song***

oOo                           oOo

Now the problem was to talk to Him. The god of creation. And… His Father. Fuck! Steve had never had a good relationship with his father. Not like the one Bucky had with his. The blond barely saw his father and when he did it was to receive a lecture about some stupid thing he had done or gods things.

Just like he did the last time, Steve started to fly towards the city of the gods, passing clouds the atmosphere and then reaching the stars. The city was just as the last time, but now, he went flying to the highest peak of it, where he knew he would find his father.

The floor was made of glass and anyone could feel they were walking in the nothing, Steve saw that there were a lot of gods meeting in Ptha´s altar and in the border of the glass kneeling, was his father.

“It is well known that no one is free of love” said his father still starring at the infinite “not even us… it makes us happy, it makes us suffer and even if we don’t want to, we will someday fall in love in the most unexpected ways… it was their gift to us” he saw the stars “and you, my son, are giving them a great show…”

Ptha stood up and turned to see Steve.

“I see you already know” says the blond.

The god of creation chuckles “oh, my son, the stars told me, they know everything, even before they happen”

“does that mean you can bring him back? I don’t want a world without him”

His father got closer to the point where he laid a tender hand on his shoulder.

“Come with me” they slowly walked to the border of their world “the stars are really tricky and even if we feel superior from everyone else due to our immortality, they are the ones that really control everyone´s destiny, it turns once in a while the stars decide to take a tender soul and break it into two sending it to the physical plane, one soul in two bodies, and they spend decades, even lives, waiting for the soul to become one again”

Steve understands then, how it was inevitable, how he felt with the brunet, and those weird strings pulling his insides.

“B-Bucky and I… we were…”

“one soul…” and is probably the first time Steve sees his father smiling “the thing is that to bring your love back, you have to give something back, something as valuable”

The silence lays heavy between them for a moment.

“My immortality…” Ptha simply nods “But-but… how?”

“Believe me son, the stars know what they are doing and… this mortal, your love, your Bucky has made you a better being, he is worth it”

Steve feels the tears in his eyes, he hugs his father “he is… thanks dad…”

They part and there is Sam waiting for him.

“what you thought I would let you go without a goodbye?” he says with his golden smile

“of course not” they hug briefly.

“take care man”

“Now you must know” his father says “that after this, you would no longer be a god and no one would remember you were, this is your last chance”

“is ok, at least I will end my time being perseverant, I´m ready”

The god of creation nods.

“then, see you in another life, son”

With a light push from his father, Steve tumbles and fall from the border of their world and every world. He sees how the city of the gods becomes small with distance and then he can just see darkness and he keeps falling and there is no time and he keeps falling, and no space, just falling…

And then there is light.

_Every end is a new beginning and the beginning of the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harbour!!! honey thanks for your help im sorry im posting this without sending it to you first D:


	13. Forgotten God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo its done

Thirst. It was the first thing Steve felt. Thirst for litters and litters of water. And it was a new feeling. As an immortal, he never felt thirst, but now…

Steve opened his eyes slowly, the last thing he remembers is falling down a cosmic abysm. He saw his surrounding to find out he was in the middle of the dessert.

With a dry mouth the man stood up and looked at the sun. once he recognized the north and south he began his journey. He needed to go somewhere he needed to find someone.

He felt weak. His steeps grew smaller every mile but he was once a god who always had a goal and always reached it, why should it change now?

It felt eternal and the sun was getting lower and lower. Steve started to doubt if he was going in the right direction when he saw it.

Menfis. He never thought he could be that happy to see the city but when did he thought his life would get to that point? With new energy, the blond picked up his pace. By the time he was at the gates of the city, he felt dizzy. He was mumbling around for anyone who could give him water or bread or anything that could fix his situation. He saw someone pouring water into a jar and tried to get some. He was ignored, everyone was just ignoring him. Ugh this thing of being a common mortal was difficult.

He sat next to a wall, trying to gain some force. And then a sound called his attention.

“sir, are you alright?” there next to him was a little boy with big brown eyes and dark hair.

He couldn’t say much, he was too tired.

“water… please…”

The kid got the message and took the bag of cow skin and passed it to Steve. The blond drank until the was no more water and he felt bad he hadn´t let anything to the kid but the brunet seemed pleased the Steve looked better.

“thanks”

“Honey! What are you doing?” yelled a woman getting closer to them, she grabbed the kid and pulled it away “I told you not to talk to strangers” and Steve never saw that kid again.

It was already night. He didn’t have any place he could sleep, its not like he still had his bedroom at the temple. He walked some more and recognized his feet had taken him to the central square. There under a tree Steve, once a god now a mortal, fell asleep hoping that the next day he could find his love.

oOo

the morning came and the sound of the city woke him up. He woke up with a headache, he hadn’t eaten since who knows when. Maybe in the market he could find something.

The market was as crazy as he remembered. Everyone yelling, trying to sell their stuff.

He was trying to plan how to get food when it happened. Steve felt him before he saw him. That string was there again in his chest vibrating with so much happiness. There a few meters away was Bucky.

He was talking to a fruit seller, probably trying to get a discount. He was so beautiful and so pure, a being of happiness and he was alive. It had worked.

Steve forgot everything in that moment he just started walking, then jogging, the finally running to his love.

“Bucky” he said and the brunet jolted in surprise and turned to see the blond.

“e-ex-excuse me? Do I know you?” Bucky said.

The smile in Steve´s face quickly banished. Right, that was part of the deal, no one would remember him.

“n-no… I guess not” it didn’t matter he would do anything to be with him again even if that meant starting from zero. Steve didn’t notice he was staring until the brunet spoke again.

“and… can I help you with something?”

“eh, no, no, sorry it´s just that…” he had to admit it, it was a torture seeing Bucky again when he thought he was dammed to an eternity without him and now he couldn’t kiss him or even hug him like that beautiful night they spent together loving each other “you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life” he said in honour of that forgotten night.

The brunet blushed and Steve thanked the gods for that, but there was something else in his eyes. The brunet stared at him in silence and Steve was ready for some yelling for being inappropriate.

But Bucky felt something in his body, running with happiness and freedom and he wasn’t scare of this blond man with kind blue eyes and he saw it. A temple with fire and the morning a god came to their land and how he hated him and then loved him and a river made of silver, books read under a star-full ceiling, and kisses and pleasure and passion, endings, darkness but beginnings and light. He remembered…

Steve saw the tears flooding the brunet´s eyes and now he was worried, but then…

“Steve…” and the string was full of emotions, happiness and sadness and confusion and anger, relief in other words, it was alive. They hugged. Crying into each other´s arms.

“you remember… you remember…” the blond kept saying.

“yes, I remember” answered the other in sobs “and you found me…”

“I said I would”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

And they kissed in the middle of a crowded market in the Ancient city of Menfis, ready to live this and their next lives together…

***play song***

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVN1B-tUpgs> **

The end (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading i never thought i would finish this. i love you all. there is another part coming probably soon.   
> thank you all :D


	14. Reincarnation Part 2

Reincarnation 

Part 2 

 

 

**Crossed Paths**

 

Prince Buchanan, inheritor of the throne of the Great Muslim Empire, is send by his father to the new colonies of their people, Spain, where their culture is growing and the sunrise brings joy to their power. There, he goes with the promise of becoming a worthy Prince but destiny has other plans involving treasons, complots, friendship and an old love that transcends life and the understanding of what math and science can explain with one certain Spanish soldier named Steve.  

 

 

coming soon 

**Author's Note:**

> FACT OF THE CHAPTER: 
> 
> This story happens in the Fifth Dinasty of Egypt (also called Ancient Empire) in the capital, Menfis (economical, political an religious center). in this same time, the Piramyds of Giza were built. Also, the temple in wich the ceremony is made is the temple of Ptah, one of the biggest in all Egypt and in honor of the god of creation, Ptah. 
> 
> Duat, in egypt mithology is the name of hell, then when Bucky says "what the duat" is the equivalent of what the hell. Also, when Steve says "for Horus" is like if he was saying "for Jesus".


End file.
